Mystic Falls Welcomes Beth
by Tatas Bouncealot
Summary: When Beth takes over Mystic Grill, she meets Damon Salvatore-the bad boy.  She hasn't dated anyone since Emmett.  I don't own VD or Twilight Characters mentioned. "T" for mature teens, but had to change to M. No Damon&Elena Romance sorry.  Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters mentioned, however the made up ones are mine._**

"OK Beth, who doesn't want to get involved with a "Bad Boy?", Damon teased the new bar owner at Mystic Grill.

Beth was starting to like this dashing hottie, who just wouldn't take no for an answer. "Damon, really I've only been owner for a month, and I'd swear you've been trying to get in my pants since the first day I took over this joint. How many more times must I tell ya that I don't date my clientele? Further more, I don't know much about you, just that you sure like old Scotch.", Beth was into his extremely ice blue sexy eyes and that devious smile. "C'mon Damon, seriously, you might be a tease but not a "Bad Boy".

"Baby, you have no idea how long I can wait for something I want and will have!", Damon being 175 years old had all the time in the world. Vampires pretty much got that whole time stands still thing down to a tee. "Beth, at least let me walk you to your car later? Wouldn't want something bad to happen.", Damon really did mean it, if Beth only knew what went bump in the night around the likes of Mystic Falls.

Damon Salvatore and his brother Stefan, have lived to see many good and bad people come to Mystic Falls over the years, even some that should've left a long long time ago...Katherine. Damon was a very handsome lad back 175 years ago, until he and Stefan met Katherine. He returned home from the war injured and was welcomed home by Katherine one hot Louisiana evening. She was what every man desired and she knew how to get under their skin...literally. She was staying at their plantation home, as an old friend of the family, and no known family left of her own except for the Salvatore's. Damon hadn't ever remembered meeting her. That tight corset just made her white creamy breasts look so deeply voluptuous, and she knew how to work her southern belle charm when she needed to. That very night Damon was lying awake in bed, thinking about Katherine, when he felt an uncontrollable desire to see if she may be awake as well. Next thing he knew, she appeared wearing nothing but a red lipstick smile.

Katherine seduces Damon into getting what she deeply wanted – revenge. Damon had shot and killed her mate Trevor, while he had been running from Klaus. "Come to me Damon, make love to me, I need you to take the hurt away."

Damon did as he was what seemed like ordered to do what Katherine wanted. He made passionate love to her until the breaking of dawn. What Katherine did next he would never forget, nor would she ever allow him to, just as she leaned in to kiss him good morning, she bit down hard on his neck. Leaving him in complete agony, and screaming for Stefan's help. Stefan met Katherine in the foyer, and she begged for Stefan to protect her from his estranged brother. Lying was something she was very convincing at, and having 450 years to perfect it, she had yet the other brother wrapped around her pinky.

"Don't listen to her Stefan, she's not human, she's she's a monster!", Damon yelled from the top of the stairwell. "Somethings' wrong with me, I need the curtains pulled closed, NOW!", as Damon's skin was starting to what felt like a million burns all over.

"Katherine, what did you do?", Stefan demanded. "What is wrong with my brother? Why is the sun burning his very flesh?", Stefan grabbed his girlfriend's arm. Katherine then turned around with blood thirst in her eyes, and in a flash he too was bitten. She fled and wasn't seen again.

The thirst began, the desire for it, the need for it – blood. Neither of the two handsome Salvatore men, knew what was happening, only that they would remain this way for the rest of their lives. After nearly 200 years, they knew exactly what they had become – Vampires. Unfortunately, Damon lived off of the need for human blood, unlike Stefan who would rather hunt deer and rabbits.

* * *

At 2:30 in the morning, Beth was locking up the bar, and there he was. Damon was waiting for her right outside the back door. He was determined to keep her safe amongst other hidden agendas of course. "Beth, I was thinking, maybe we could go back to your house, and maybe I could pour us a couple of night caps?", Damon was wanting this woman bad. She had a scent that was intoxicating. He had to have it, to have her, but wasn't going to be the typical prick he usually was when it came to picking up hot women.

Beth was a little shocked to see that Damon was still waiting for her. "Damon, no just go home, I will be fine. I only live a few blocks away, and I love the fresh air. It makes me feel refreshed after being stuck in that smokey bar all night.", she insisted she was walking home.

"I don't think so baby. Come with me, I will at least drive you home, and make sure you arrive safely.", Damon said very smoothly. Beth wouldn't be able to handle the full moon lit morning. She hasn't been here long enough to know that you don't want to run into trouble on a full moon. "I insist, Beth I promise I won't bite, just scoot yourself into my '67 Camaro.", he coyly licked his lips and gestured for her to hop in. _Oh Damon, you bad bad boy, you know you can't resist her, you need her – tonight. _

"Very well, but you just keep your hands to yourself hun. You wouldn't want any trouble would you? Damon, you may be extremely charming and sexy, but guys like you don't fool or mess around with women like me.", Beth warned Damon in a teasing way. Beth didn't want to reveal to much about her past to anyone. All anybody needed to know was that she was a business owner of the Mystic Grill, and nothing more. She did think about inviting him in for that night cap or 2. Beth really would like to get to know a few people here in a town she knew nothing about. Would be nice to not feel so alone all the time, and the company of Damon Salvatore intrigued her. The way he smiled was sexy, his eyes were enticing, his everything was sexy, and he knew it too. "There the house on the right.", Beth pointed to a rather large pale blue and stone colonial.

"Such a big house for 1 person? Am I right to assume you are the sole occupant of this home? I could change that you know.", Damon raised his brow and winked at Beth. Why would such a knock out like Beth be alone? Beth has been all Damon's been able to focus on since Stefan and Elena left to seek some good ole fashioned R&R. "I could get used to driving you home you know."

Beth was growing fond of Damon's presence too. She hadn't been close to anyone since Emmett. Emmett was her best friend and when they decided to give the whole relationship thing a whirl, she just felt that he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, he acted rather goofy most of the time. She had known Em for a long time and he was always there for her when she needed him. Sure, he had his happy jock-like attitude but he was a damn good lover. She wanted a little more depth to their togetherness, and he wanted her more but backed off when she went back to college to get her master's in business and finance. That's when she met Rosalie. Rose had many ups and downs of her own, and only Beth knew her true story on why Rosalie hated men. Rosalie met Emmett while her and Beth and few other "gal pals" went camping one weekend. Emmett had been attacked by a huge Kodiak, and was screaming for help. Rosalie was the only person with hearing and the speed to save him, her Emmett.

* * *

"Have any Scotch?", Damon asked as they walked up her porch. Waiting as she unlocked the heavy oak door for the invite in. He had to abide by the rules of engagement, vampires needed to be invited into homes. All it takes is one simple invite and they can come and go as they wish. "Really, you aren't gonna ask me to come in get to know ya better? I want to get to know the more relaxed version of Beth Swan."

She really did want Damon to come in, but was afraid, there was a hint of mystery behind his icy blue eyes. Not sure if Beth wanted to learn things about him that may just be the truth. She'd been seeking information about mythological creatures in the Mystic Falls area. Already she did believe in vampires, for she knew about Rosalie's history and now what Emmett had become too. That didn't change a single thing though. "C'mon in Damon. I'm going to get out of these work clothes, and into some pj's. You can help yourself to the scotch, and pour me a glass of red.", Beth said then disappeared down the hall to the master suite. Beth put on a pair of sexy blue satin boxers with a tight fitting satin tank. She was sure this would cause a stir in Mr. Salvatore's groin, and she didn't care. Beth was needing to be desired, and Damon would do just fine this dark early morning. Not sure if she wanted to be this easy looking, but was curious to see what he would be capable of.

As Beth rounded the corner to the kitchen, there he was with her back to her. He knew she was there, and had no idea what to think when he turned to see her in those sexy pj's, except for, "Shall we shag now or shag later? Beth you are asking for trouble.", within seconds he grazed her protruding clearly excited breasts and handed her a glass of red wine. He was so close to her he could hear her heart beating quickly, and loved every tick of that sound. Damon missed that himself but would never tell a soul. Beth went and sat down on the sofa and clicked on the TV. She patted the sofa for Damon to come sit.

"Damon, so I'm curious, I know there is mystery behind them blue eyes, but what stories do they tell? I mean tell me more about yourself hun. I noticed that you and your brother Stefan live just across town, and that girl Elena lives with you both?", Beth was making cheap conversation, when really she wanted to know if Damon slept alone or not.

"Beth my dear, yes we live in the Salvatore Mansion across town, no Elena still lives with her aunt Jenna and brother Jeremy, although she has sleepovers with Stefan all the time (_laughs_), and yes I sleep alone well most of the time. I am a man and have had women, many women in fact I do believe I will have you too tonight.", Damon said as he tries to compel Beth to take him to her room. _Compelling isn't working? I don't understand, who is this Beth Swan? _Damon then swoops Beth up into his arms, starts kissing her very passionately. She then turns and throws him back onto the sofa. Now he is majorly turned on by her in tenseness. "Oh I love a tough sexy woman!", Damon then grabs her in his strong arms and tries to compel her once again. Again it does not work. Okay then this will, as he in a split second strips her of her revealing pj's, swoops her up, and throws her down onto her king sized bed meant for two. Damon starts kissing her neck, then slowly kisses her whole body from head to toe. "Wow, you are gorgeous clothes on or off!"

"Slow down Damon, I want to enjoy every bit of this. It's been to long, that I've...", Beth started to tell Damon as he shut her mouth with his. She could feels his hardness through his black jeans, and his sexy bare chest was totally ripped. _Damon can do with me as he wants. _Beth was feeling desired, wanted, maybe even loved for just one night or day should we say. They had the most hot, heavy, passionate sex, that she can ever remember. Damon did things to her that made her blush as she awoke the next afternoon. Damon was indeed gone when she awoke but she knew she'd see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters mentioned, however the made up ones are mine._**

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Beth was taking a hot and relaxing in the shower, when she missed what looks like 3 important calls coming from Mystic Grill. Once she wrapped herself in her bathrobe, she went to the kitchen to help herself to a cup of coffee and a toasted bagel. Sure it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and maybe she would've made a more decent meal, but she had to be at the Grill before 4:30 for her shipment. _Ring, ring... _"Talk to me.", Beth answered.

"Beth, what you want me to do with all these cases? Should I just take count and restock or what? Delivery was here an hour ago.", Matt went on and on. "I tried calling you a few times, sleep in?"

"Matt, yeah I had this wicked dream, and woke up to...nevermind.", Beth stopped herself. "I'll be there 15 minutes.", she hung up. Beth was trying something new at the Mystic Grill later tonight. She wanted to see if the folks around here would be into Karoake tonight. The winner would win their tab for their table. Should boost some sales, or at she's hoping it will.

Beth continued to get dressed, wearing a black knee length pencil with a strapless flowing colorful tank. She wore a shimmery black tie up over top. "Heels or flats?", she asked herself. Flats were more comfy and she wouldn't be aching for a foot rub later on. If tonight is anything like last, once she got home she'd have that covered too. Beth locked her door, and turned around to see him.

"Didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Not that I mind of course.", she was happy to see Damon again and flashed him a come take me now smile.

Damon rolled his eyes and gestured for her to move her sexy ass into the car. "Let's go, wouldn't want you late, just later.", he teased. Damon totally wanted to be driving her home again later. Last night was a tease of all the things he would be capable of doing with her. He felt no shame in leaving her the way he did, but he just does not do "sleepovers" unlike Stefan. Speaking of Stefan, where the hell is he? Damon thought Stef and Elena would be back tonight in time for this new Karoake thing. "You think tonight's going to be smash?", Damon asked Beth curiously.

_I hope so, can't get any worse or can it._ She thought to herself. Aunt Rene, totally ran this place into the red before upping and taking off for Jacksonville. A few sources say she drank her profits away, and that's why Uncle Charlie told her to get lost. Feel, sad for Bella, but well shit happens. That's life. Bella took off with Edward for their honeymoon a few months ago, and rumour also has it that she got knocked up on their wedding night. Babies, who the heck wants babies? Oh well we shall see. Rose and Emmett are coming by tonight, along with his sister Alice with her beau Jasper. I've also heard that Alice has powers to see the future, like I said this town has creatures of the night.

"Thanks for riding me to work, I mean giving it to me, yikes, you know what I mean.", Beth went to open the door and get Damon was already there with it open. She kisses him quickly then heads towards the back door of the Grill. Again, Damon's there opening the door for me, then slaps my butt and winks at me. I'm surprised he didn't follow me in. "Matt, thanks for stocking everything. You are a life saver. I'm gonna be swamped tonight. Has Caroline arrived yet? Jenna? Jeremy? Oh please tell me Jeremy is helping you out back there tonight?", Beth panicked. She felt a tap on her shoulder it was Jer. Boy was she glad to see him. Jenna, Elena and Jeremy were good friends of Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella.

* * *

"Beth, relax, I'm always here for ya. You want to tend bar here with Matt, or bust tables?", asked Jeremy. "Jenna's running late, but she said she'd be here later. Have you seen Elena yet? I ran into her on my way here, and she was headed to Stefan's. She promised she wouldn't miss tonight for anything.

_Whew! This will be a success, I need a drink to calm my nerves._ Beth poured a double vodka with cran and downed it. She made herself another, when she heard that voice behind her.

"Slow down babe! It will go smoothly tonight. Trust me, or don't.", winked Damon. He was already having a few scotchs when I saw him. Damon came in the front door minutes after I came in the back. Beth figured Damon wanted to keep last night a low profile. As did she. People talk in small towns, who knows what they say if they knew I had a good romp in the hay with him last night. It was amazing. She felt alive again. "Miss Beth, you need an escort home tonight?", Damon cockily teased her, this time Matt caught what was going on and laughed to himself. "Goldilocks do I amuse you? ", Damon shot at Matt.

"Man, you'd never have a chance with Beth. Her sherif Uncle Charlie, is quite protective of her, just like Bella. You remember what happened the first time Charlie caught you and Bella?", Matt should've bit down on his tongue. Beth looked at Damon inquisitively. She still didn't know much about Damon, but now she knew a little more, she knew he had a fling at some point with Bella.

Damon gave that look to Matt, and Matt understood. Matt poured another scotch for Damon, then he minded his business for the rest of the evening. Damon then looked over at Beth, and said he wanted to explain the whole Bella thing. "Beth, yeah okay, I well, met Bella one day when she moved back to Forks to live with Charlie...", Beth walked away and really didn't want details. Damon caught up to her in the back room, and really wanted to explain this to her. "Let me explain. Yes, I dated Bella kinda, for a little while, until she met sparkle boy. She went all googly eyes for Eddy, and asked me to stop well...dating her if that's what we want to call it, I'd call it something...", again Beth tried to walk away, this time Damon grabbed her waist, and pulled her in to kiss her. He'd been resisting that urge amongst others since he picked her up. "You are way different, everything is different from Bella. I can't put my finger on it, but you are different. And me likey.", Damon pushed Beth up against her office door to kiss her more intensely. As he started to manuver his hands up her flowing tank, there was a knock at the door.

"Beth, hey you in there, let me in.", Emmett was here. Rosalie was chatting with Alice at a booth with Jasper, so Emmett excused himself to go to the "john". Em really wanted to see Beth before the others did. He still had strong feelings for Beth, but more brotherly than anything and he wanted to see his lil sis.

"Shit, it's my friend Emmett.", Beth was all flushed and didn't want Damon to stop but he had to. Beth and Damon adjusted themselves and she opened the door. Emmett lifted her up and kissed her cheek. Then he saw Damon and gave him low glare that only they would understand. "Beth, you look great! Who's your "friend"?, Emmett extends his hand and introduces himself as her "big brother". He knew Damon was evil, he met him before. _Great, Beth's dating a vampire. Wonder if she knows this?_

"Emmett is it? I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore.", as Damon shook his hand. Damon knew who Emmett was or more like what Emmett was just by their previous encounter. He wondered if Beth's other friends were also vamps too.

* * *

Damon excused his self and went back to see Matt for another drink. He needed it now knowing there were definitely other vampires in the bar tonight. Bad enough there was a witch or two in town, but more vampires? This isn't gonna be good. He glanced around and there they were. _A table full of them. They must be Beth's buds. Maybe I should go introduce my self to that blond over there at the table. She's hot. _Just as he's about to make he stagger over there, Emmett pops up behind him. "I don't think so dude, she's mine, and I do believe you're hooking up with Beth now.", Emmett glared sternly at Damon. Loud enough for the others to hear. Jasper was about to stand up and introduce himself to this Damon, when Alice told him not to worry and that Damon won't hurt them. Alice continued to tell Jasper that Beth will be okay.

"Hi, I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, and obviously you met Emmett already. We are long time friends of the Swan's. They used to live in Forks, Washington, until Rene moved here to Mystic Falls to open up this place, and Charlie followed once Bella graduated. Rene became dependant on her profits and moved to Jacksonville to be with her new baseballer. That's when Bella decided she would marry my brother Edward after dating him for nearly 4 years. I do believe you know Bella, Damon?", Alice asked, though she knew Damon definitely had been involved with Bella before Ed really popped into the picture.

Emmett shot Damon another glare. This time he wanted to kill him. Damon was the dude that passed through Forks one summer as he was "investigating" someone, and that's when he met Bella. Bella made him want her badly. They had kept their relationship private too until Emmett met Damon one day. Emmett was hurt at the time for when he brought Bella home to meet his family the Cullens, she hit it off too well with his brother Edward. Edward pretty much swept her off her feet. But not before she had a few hot and steamy filled nights with Mr. Salvatore. Yes, Bella was involved with Edward at the time of her encounters with Damon, but Edward wanted to "wait", thinking that was the gentleman thing to do. Little did he know nor will he know about her secret encounters with Damon.

Damon would sneak to the wooded area by Bella's high school, and take her to their special cave by the river. There he would have her undressed and legs spread wide open as she lay back on the rounded rock. He would kiss her all over, and each time he would kiss her navel she'd moan with excitement. She loved the way he thrust hard into her, the way he kissed her, the way he made her feel. Bella felt under a spell every time he would take her. Damon loved the way she gave herself easily, almost no challenge at all. He was just getting a good piece of ass, That's when he started getting bored of Bella and moved on, which allowed her to move on with her life with sparkle boy.

"How is Bella these days? I heard she married your sparkly brother Eddy.", Damon laughed at the Cullens, real vampires don't sparkle they burn outside. Beth overheard and continued past as he said that. Shook her head and went to the bar.

"Man, she's pissed at you. She has that same look as Bella, you'd swear they were twins, not just cousins.", Rosalie piped in. "Good luck at taking her home tonight. Maybe we will keep her company instead."

_Oh I'll be taking her home Rose and the things I'll do to Beth would make Bella jealous. Hell, you can come too if you want babe. Plenty of Damon for y'all. _Alice saw the future and told Rosalie that maybe they should just get a few rooms at the motel for tonight. She knew Damon would treat Beth right, he might be cocky and a horndog, but she knew Beth would be safe with him.

* * *

"Welcome to Mystic Grill Karoake night! I want to see what improvements can be made around here. Suggestions are always welcome, oh and my name is Beth for those who don't know me yet. Let's get this party started!", Beth shouted. "Ladies first. The winner tonight will win the tab for their table!"

Alice pulled Rosalie up to the stage, they asked for the song, "Dontchya" by the Pussycat Dolls. As they started to sing and dance seductively on stage, they had all the men in the grill hootin' and hallering. Damon was intrigued by both women. _Hmmmm, what would I do, hell what wouldn't I do to them. _Just then, Jasper went over to him and asked to have a chat. Jasper knew he knew Damon, and now was pretty sure from when and where. As they were both watching the ladies sing and dance, both were also having their "chat".

"Damon, did you know Katherine?", Jasper asked knowing he would strike a nerve. Jasper knew Katherine from well along time ago.

While Jasper was in the civil war, he had come across a trio of outstandingly beautiful women and offered them his assistance. That's what true southern gentlemen did. He was handsome and willing to do anything for a damsel in distress. When Katherine introduced herself, Jasper was curious on what she or they need with him.

"Major Hale, would you mind helping us ladies to town? A few chaps offered us a ride, and well left us here in the middle of nowhere in the mid of night. When we wouldn't comply with their "needs" they stripped us of our outter dresses and left us here with barely anything at all.", Katherine lied. She knew he would be of great use to her. Once he turned to his saddle pocket to get the ladies a warm blanket to cover themselves, Katherine went up behind him and told him he would be hers now, then bit down on his neck. A few days would pass, and Jasper awoke in the hay of an abandoned barn. Not afraid just hungry. Katherine reappeared with a young man. "Here, drink from him.", she ordered and he complied. He soon stopped when the young man was dead.

Jasper would soon train many many other men and women to kill like he had been. It was all for his Katherine. He would do anything for her. Though he could feel the others being killed and hated feeling what they were feeling during those times, he knew had to for her. He would learn later that she was using his strengths, his powers, his even tempered skills to get what she wanted. Jasper hated putting innocent people through the extreme tortures, and he fled from Katherine one evening while she was on a "hunting" trip. That's when he met Alice. They haven't been apart since.

"Excuse me? What did you just ask?", Damon was shocked to hear her name again. He hadn't heard Katherine's name since she fled after turning both him and Stefan. Katherine was one bitch he would get revenge on one day if he'd ever saw her again.

"Just judging by the arrogance in your attitude you've been hurt terribly in your past. The same as I. Alice told me she saw that you know or knew Katherine. She turned me nearly 250 years ago. I fled from her "needs" to destroy innocent lives. Recently, I've been hearing her calling my name, and being here in Mystic Falls it is more strong than anywhere else. How long have you been – like us?", Jasper inquired patiently. He was very polite and patient. Well mannered and southern gentleman like.

* * *

Okay, so Damon knew this bitch wrecked many lives not just his own. "Yes, I returned home from the war, and there she was. She seduced me one evening, chomped down on my neck, then BAM! Next thing I remember, Stefan was about to help me when she then bit down on him too. I guess that makes the 3 of us connected to her? Well, Jasper, you don't need to be looking for her here. She's been long gone from Mystic Falls.", snickered Damon. He was curious as to why she would be calling Jasper's name and not his own.

"Let's give it up for Rose and Alice! Next, come on down Damon! Let's what you can do!", Beth called for Damon. She wanted to break the conversation up. They looked to tense. Beth sent around of drinks to her peeps.

Damon rolled his eyes at her. "Beth you owe me big time, normally I don't sing in public, just in the shower. DJ how about, "I'm Too Sexy". "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy it hurts...", as Damon unbuttons his black shirt and tosses it into the crowd. He procedes to undo his belt buckle when Beth shoots him a "no not in here" look. Everyone continued to cheer Damon on, which boost his already huge ego. Beth turned and walked back to her office. Once Damon was done shaking his ass, he disappeared to the office to talk to Beth again.

"Beth, sweetcheeks, what's wrong? I'm playing nice with your friends. Heck I just found out me and Jas have something in common. We both fell for the wrong woman a long time ago. Wierd huh? Now, how about we continue from where we left off?", as he kisses her neck the taste was to die for. He had to keep himself from biting down on tasty tanned flesh. He hadn't hunted for a couple days and blood bags weren't going to do it too much longer. Instead he threw her back up against the wall, and hiked up her skirt passed her thighs. He unzipped his jeans, and thrust his hardness into her. To keep her from being heard beyond the office door, he shut her mouth once again with his. She then scratched up his back with her well manicured nails leaving marks.

"Damon, don't stop, don't stop doing this to me!", Beth gasped as he pulled her hair back with one hand, and held her bouncing up on his stiff hardness up against the wall. Just then the door came smashing open and there Emmett was once again. Thinking he heard "stop doing this to me", he was obviously wrong. Blushed and embarrassed, Emmett left. But waited down the hall from the office until the both came out.

"Sorry, Beth, but I heard stop, and thought well you know from there. Jasper told me that Damon and he have someone in common from a long long time ago.", Emmett apologized to Beth. Still the thought of Damon banging his ex/ now known as lil sis, made him want to puke. Damon was very attractive and that even from Emmett's point of view. Beth had a thing for Italian men, and obviously vampire men too. Emmett wondered if Beth even knew if Damon was a vampire yet. _Maybe I should tell her?_ "Beth, how well do you know Damon Salvatore? Has he told you anything about his past? You now know he was involved with Bella, but do you know anything more about this dude? Do you know he's a...", Emmett was cut off by Jasper's ability to change his mood and thoughts.

"He's a what? A vampire? Yeah whatever Emmett! Nice try!", Beth shot back. Though she did know his family were originals to the town of Mystic Falls. Now things were starting to make sense. Maybe Damon was indeed a vampire, she didn't care, but now wanted to know.

* * *

Beth gestured for Damon to come talk to her. "Damon, I need to know something, and chances are you are going to laugh at me. I do know alot more than you think I do about Mystic Falls. There are mysterious creatures here, I am fully aware of it too. Are you, a – vampire? I know that sounds ridiculous but I need to know. Just need the truth if we are gonna keep romping. So are you or are you not a vampire?", Beth cared to know the truth.

Well Damon didn't see this coming, but figured what the hell she might as well know from his lips, than hear about it from her friends. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters mentioned, however the made up ones are mine._**

When Beth woke up after hearing him say it out loud and right to her face, she still didn't want to believe it. "Yes.", Damon said, and Beth nearly fell to the floor when she blacked out. Of course, Damon had caught her and placed her on the office sofa.

"Beth, I'm glad you've come back to life here. Now, what lead you to asking if I was a vampire? I sure thought I hid it well.", Damon teased her. He would have done anything at all to have avoided her question. Surprising he actually told the truth – to a woman yet. Damon wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle another vampire mate in her life.

Beth looked at him still a little confused, but then asked, "How long since you were turned?"

As he replied, he gave her the devilish smile that came accustomed to Damon's persona. "I'm 175 years old if you keep adding a year to my birth year, otherwise I'm at 27 forever. A woman named Katherine, who happened to be Stefan's girlfriend changed me, actually the both of us that same very night. She was a very sexy southern belle with a hunger for blood and revenge. Katherina Petrova, wanted to cause pain in the worst of ways possible to me, for killing her mate Trevor. It was the civil war, and Trevor had been running from this very powerful Klaus guy. I was aiming at another soldier of well the opposite team, when in the split second I fired at Trevor killing him instantly with a silver bullet from my riffle. After she turned me, the last thing she said was, "that was for killing my Trevor and I hope you suffer hell for this." Damon continued on with how he and Beth's friend Jasper both fell under Katherine's spell and have lived in agony for nearly 200 and 250 years.

"Wait a minute, I've heard of this Katherine. Doesn't, well, you know, Elena look a lot like her?", asked Beth. Elena had told her of Katherine and how she was Stefan's ex-girlfriend right before Elena.

Damon nodded his head, and replied, "Actually babe, Katherine happens to be a distant relative to Elena. Way distant. When Elena started school here after moving in with her sexy aunty Jenna, Stefan first met her in the cemetery. He was drawn once again to the bitch who literally stole his heart. But it wasn't Katherine, it was Elena. How much of this babel do you want to hear? I'm getting bored with all the reminiscing about my past."

Beth now new she had the hots for Damon who was also a vampire. She returned to the bar and got Matt to pour her a few doubles, she was going to need it. "Thanx Matt! Another please and keep them coming!" Damon was beside her and shot Matt the look again. Matt again understood to slow down with Beth's drinking. Beth then went to hang with Alice and Rosalie.

"Beth, so you are dating that Italian hottie Damon? Definitely impressed!", praised Alice. "How long you've known him?"

Beth waves at Matt to send over more drinks. "Oh Alice, I've only known Damon for about a month or so, and we are not dating, just...he started driving me home last night. He's been eye candy and hanging around here every night since I took over the Grill." Eye candy was putting it mildly, hell he was sex on legs! Damon was within earshot and gave her that sexy devilish grin.

"Well, if Emmett would've gone to your rescue one more time Beth, I was gonna cut him off.", laughed Rosalie. She was a bit jealous of Emmett's and Beth's close relationship even though they had been over for quite some time. Rosalie understood what it meant to have a good friend who'd do anything for you, even kill if necessary. She was in love again after many years of pain, in love with Emmett.

* * *

Now, with midnight approaching, karaoke night must have a winner. "Ok, we have a winning table, and no it isn't fixed at all, c'mon down Alice and Rosalie! Drinks on me for my friends! Oh and for those of you who tried you can have a drink on the house too!", Beth was quite tipsy and slurring.

Everyone started dancing except for Beth and Jasper. Damon was being his usual flirtatious self and hitting on some much younger than he hotties. Jasper then asked, "Are you sure you're okay with Damon being like one of us? You know we will never let anyone hurt ma'am. Come lets go dance.", as he grabbed her hand.

"Yes, Jasper, I've dated interesting men before. This just got more intense though. Thank you for being there for Alice, she is sooo sweeeeet on ya.", Beth leans in and kisses Jasper's cheek.

"Last call, last call for alcohol! Bar closes in half an hour!", shouts Matt from the bar. Just then Caroline popped by said hey to everyone and let Matt know she'd be waiting in her car for him.

"Where's the after party tonight Bethy? Need a ride home?", drunkenly asks Emmett. Rosalie shot him a glare then teased him with her sexy smile.

Damon pipes in, "Em, I got that covered. I will make sure that Miss Beth arrives safely home again tonight. Maybe a few night caps again Beth? Nah, I'm sure you've had more than enough drinks tonight. I'll just tuck you in again.", he smiled and licked his sexy lips. Damon did suggest a huge party be thrown at his plantation tomorrow evening and there was plenty of "sleepover" room. _Which also reminded him, why the hell didn't Stefan and Elena show up? He ditched a great night of meeting Beth and her vamp friends. Annoyed with his baby bro, he tried his cell._

_Ring, ring..._

"Hello Damon. It's nearly 3 am can't this wait 'til tomorrow. Elena and I are sleeping, well she's sleeping. See you tomorrow. Wait a minute, where are you?", answered Stefan.

"I'm driving Beth home again, and tonight I just might do what you and Elena do...sleepover.", Damon laughed and hung up.

"Give me your keys babe. You're staggering and swaggering all over.", Damon asked for her keys to let them into her house. He even carried her to her bedroom, undressed her and helped her into a sexy nighty. After he tucked her in, he went for the door, and turned around when he heard her call for him to stay. Damon was hungry very hungry, and was about to leave to go hunt, when she stood there naked.

"Don't you want me?", as she stood in the doorway.

"Beth, I need to hunt, or I will be making you mine.", he teased her and seeing her looking like that, he really did not want to leave.

When he returned, he ravished her body from head to toe. Beth was like drugs to an addict. He could not stay away from this new habit for too long. He liked the fact that she liked things a little on the rough side in the bedroom too. Tonight, she threw him onto the bed, tied him up with leather straps, and had her way with him. He enjoyed this side of Beth – ALOT. After round 2, he lay with her until he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_

_Man what time is it? Damon looked at his watch...11:30am._

Beth was totally crashed still, so Damon put his jeans on and went to answer the door. It was Elena, the hot girlfriend of his brother. "Elena, how may I pleasure you? Oops, my bad, what can I do you for?"

Elena rolled her eyes. Damon will never get over hitting on her. "Good morning Damon, where's Beth? We were going to the city to just get away. Told Beth, I'd be here around noon."

Damon grinned and licked his lips, "Beth's in bed, where I left her. Want to join me in waking her? I'm joking Elena.", Damon disappeared down the hall. "Beth, Elena's here waiting to go shopping.", as he brushed his hands through her long blond hair. Then he smacked her ass and made her jump outta bed.

"Damon! What the hell? Ok, I know Elena's here, I'm up already! Elena, come here, I need your fashion expertise.", Beth yelled down the hall. Beth wanted Damon to think he was about to get a show. Every guys fantasy dead or alive.

"Hey Beth. Sorry we missed karaoke night. Stefan was unable to drive last night. We to see Isobel, and well that didn't go like we wanted it too. That bitch, wouldn't give us any way to contact Klaus, but whatever. She then sent her weres after us once we left her compound. One gave Stef a little nibble, and well he's been a little groggy. Damon, calm down, he's fine, he took some vervain and wolf's bane before we left Mystic.", Elena noticed Damon getting on edge. "Let's go, Damon are you coming with us?"

Beth looked at Damon she knew what his dirty mind was thinking. "Yes, Damon, are you hanging with 2 sexy chicks today? Maybe you shouldn't, wouldn't want your head to swell.", teased Beth. Beth threw on tight fitting low neck t-shirt and skinny jeans. She put on her flip flops, grabbed her purse and keys to lock up. "Well, Damon come on, this will be fun."

"Nah, I'm gonna go check on baby brother. Make sure his boo boo is gone. Really, you girls have fun!", he hopped in his car and winked at Beth then sped off. Damon didn't want to get attached to Beth, but she was making it hard for him to resist her. After all, there were plenty of ladies for Damon to sink his teeth into here in Mystic Falls. Why would he just stick to only one? Not like Damon Salvatore.

"Stefannnn, I'm hooomme!", he yelled as he went to the den to pour a drink of A-. He then sauntered upstairs to Stefan's suite. Damon heard the shower running, so he made his way down the wing to his own suite. _Might as well do the same, and get some fresh duds on for later._

Damon went to grab a towel, then turned on the shower, nice and hot. He stripped out of his shirt and jeans he wore the night before and tossed them into his laundry hamper. As he stepped in to the shower, he wondered if Beth and Elena were chatting about him. _Of course they are, Beth's probably playing 20 questions about me with Elena. I can't stop thinking about her, why? I'm Damon Salvatore and I'm a total dick. I take what I want and usually leave it at that. Never do I dwell on anyone but lately Beth. Ahhh, this shower feels so great. Wish Beth would've come home with me, to be in here with me now. _He finished lathering up his sexy toned and fit body then rinsed off. When he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, and felt someone in his room.

* * *

Damon saw her. "What on earth are you doing here? The nerve you have to think I would want to see you – ever again!", then he tossed her across the room.

"Oh Damon, is that how you greet an old friend? It's been how long since I've seen you last, oh right 175 years.", Katherine boasted. Katherine decided to make an entrance at the Salvatore Mansion like the good ole days. When she heard both men in their showers, she couldn't decide who to torture first. _Damon will be happy to see me. Maybe I'll be able to make amends. Really I don't care, I just want to show the boys who's still boss._

Hearing all the thuds and commotion coming from Damon's wing, Stefan ran to help just to see Katherine. "Hello Steffy. Miss me? Why don't you come give me a kiss? Poor Damon here doesn't like it that I am here.", whined Katherine.

"Leave, Katherine, just get the hell out! You are no longer welcome in our home, if you didn't realize that 175 years ago.", Stefan yelled at her. But Katherine would not leave, she just continued to saunter about in Damon's bedroom, when she finally lay on his bed.

"What the hell do you want with us?", Damon asked her. He also met Jasper the other night, maybe he should let her know he's also here in Mystic Falls. _Katherine probably already knows about him too._

"Yes, Damon, I do know about Jasper being here too. Remember I created you, so I know all your thoughts, actions, I really could go on and on. Beth is hot Damon. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her would you?", Katherine gave a warning grin. "I want to party with my old friends, and I expect to see you all tonight here 8 o'clock right? If things change I will change my plans also. We wouldn't want things to go very badly would we?", Katherine wanted to play games.

Stefan looks at her, "Katherine just leave, we don't want trouble. With all the new weres in town we don't need you too. You wouldn't want Klaus to know you are back in Mystic Falls? Yes, that's right I went to see Isobel last night with Elena, unfortunately she sent some of her pups after us once we left. Did you know that Klaus was looking for you still? He received information from Elijah that you were headed here, and well he's on his way."

Katherine went up to Stefan grabbed him by the throat and threatened that he'd better be joking. Damon at an instant was grabbing and tossing Katherine aside again. She hissed at him, "Don't do that again or next time I will kill...", Katherine was cut off short by a wooden stake that went through her chest by Stefan.

"Now die bitch, we don't need you around again not ever!", yelled both Salvatore brothers.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"Stefan, it's Beth, somethings wrong with Elena. We nearly got into an accident. Elena's complaining that her chest hurts. I'm taking her to the nearest hospital.", Beth informed Stefan. She was very concerned that Elena was having a heart attack. She took over the wheel, but really had no idea where she was going.

"She's hurt isn't she? You boys think that you can kill me without any consequences? Pull-ease!", Katherine screeched out her last few breaths before dying.

* * *

"We can't let her die without knowing what's going to happen to Elena! Damon, I know we hate Katherine, but we need her alive a little bit longer.", Stefan asked Damon to save her. He realized what he was asking Damon to do, especially after trying to kill her himself. It was a lot to ask Damon.

"No, I won't let that bitch have the satisfaction of living to get her own way again. Sorry, but I just won't ever help Katherine. I will go and find Elena and Beth.", Damon insisted. Damon knew where Beth and Elena were off to. They would be about 2 hours ahead of him, and hopefully safe still. Besides Damon was determined to be throwing a bash tonight, and needed party supplies. _Must have beer, scotch, coolers, wine, etc...I should call Beth._

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"Damon, we are parked on the side of the road at mile marker 169. Please hurry I'm not sure where to go, and Elena's hurting so much. I don't want her to...", cried Beth. She's only known Elena for a month or so, yet didn't want too see her like this. She was crouched over in a ball in backseat of her Red Escalade.

Damon assured Beth to be calm and he'd be there in about 25 minutes or less. He did have a heavy foot, and wasn't going to worry about getting a speeding ticket. Next thing, he was pulling up behind Elena's truck. _Such a small chick driving suck a big truck. I don't get it. Guess she loves big things._ Damon went and opened the passenger rear door and climbed in beside Elena. "Beth, you might not want to see this." As he cut open his wrist and made Elena drink some of his blood. The blood was going to heal Elena and quickly. Being that he had some of Katherine's blood from along time ago in his system and Elena is a distant relative of Katherine she should be fine in a matter of minutes.

"Damon, thank you. I don't know what happened, but one minute I'm driving and then had this excruciating pain in my chest. Beth took over and drove 'til I couldn't bare the pain.", she said as he brushed her hair with his hand.

He looked over at Beth, who was clearly upset by all this. Seeing the tears streamed down her cheeks made him uncomfortable. He hated seeing women cry, even if he happened to be the cause of it. "Babe, she'll be fine, just fine. Don't cry, wipe those eyes, your make-up is all down your cheeks. Not very sexy.", he teased as Elena jabbed him in the rib.

"Damon where's Stefan? Is Katherine with him? What's going on?", Elena managed to choke out. She was worried that Stefan was dead or Katherine was keeping him trapped.

"Elena, calm down. Stefan's back at our place with Katherine, but she isn't alive and won't be bothering us anytime soon. He staked her after she was threatening to ruin my party tonight. Most likely that was the cause of your chest pain." , as he went to rub her chest and was stopped instantly by Elena's hand. "Hey, I'm sorry.", he laughed.

Elena perked up. "Beth you didn't tell me about a party tonight at Damon's. Just went on and on and on about how good he was...", Beth covered Elena's mouth with her hand to shut her up. She didn't want Damon to know he was all she talked about to Elena. "C'mon Beth, I didn't realize Damon could be that great in...", again Beth covered her mouth, but the time Elena squirmed out. "You said he was an Italian Stallion and that you want to hop on his...well ummmm, anyway, Damon must be good in the sack he is Stefan's brother." , Elena winked at Damon. Damon was enjoying this very much and shot his devilish smile at both ladies. Who knows what he was thinking now.

* * *

Elena was fine to drive her Escalade back to Jenna's to pick up a few things, with Damon following behind her in his Camaro and Beth riding along with him. Once she turned into the driveway, she waved Damon to keep going. Damon then pulled up to Beth's and she got out and asked him if he was coming in for a bit. She had to go by the Grill for a bit to until party time.

"Beth, I really want to pop in for a bit, but I have a few things to do. I will come get ya at the Grill around 8 o'clock. You just go make yourself all sexed up, and I will catch-ya later.", Damon kissed Beth then took off before she was even in the door.

_Why is Damon is such a hurry? I really wanted him to come in with me. I'm shaken up by what I saw him do for Elena. He must care a lot about her. Stop feeling jealous, she is practically his sister-in-law, and they she looks so much like this Katherine, it must hurt him to have seen Elena hurt. Damn! I need a shower._

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Just a minute!", Beth shouted at who ever was at her door. She peeped through the peephole and saw that it was Emmett and Jasper. They were there to take her to the Grill. Damon asked Emmett a teensy weensy favour. Beth opened the door, "Hey guys c'mon in!", Beth was happy to see them.

"Wow Beth, you aren't wearing that tonight are ya? I mean the fluffy towel is totally hot and all, but I think clothes would be better – what ever turns your crank I guess.", Emmett joked. Mean while, he wanted to rip the towel off with his teeth. Again, Jasper stepped in to stop that, however, he too wouldn't have minded a peek. Beth was very intriguing. _Maybe I should've let Emmett rip the towel away with his teeth, she is smokin' hot! Oops, sorry Alice, I know you can hear and see my thoughts._

Beth reappeared wearing a summery cocktail dress. Both boys' mouths dropped. They could see right through it, and were liking what they saw. For Emmett this has been a long time. "How do I look?"

"Ah, well, ummm, you sure you wanna wear that? We can see clearly what you are wearing underneath. You look HOT!", Emmett grinned. "Let's go tuts!"

When we arrived at the Grill, Matt shot me a , _damn girl you look hot _look. "Beth, something came for you earlier. It's in your office.", Matt pointed to the office as he was stocking the shelves again. He was awesome.

As Beth walked into her office, there was a few dozen red roses on her desk. The note attached said, "See you tonight. - Damon" She guessed this was his way of saying sorry for leaving her the way he did earlier. That made her day so much better. She heard the bad boy stories from Elena on how Damon usually is with women. He usually gets what he wants just like that. Not usual for him to send flowers. Never ever has sent flowers to any woman before.

When she went back to the bar, Rosalie was now there with Alice. They were all excited for the party tonight. Beth was too. _Haven't been to one in a long time. I've never been to the Salvatore Mansion yet, so I guess I'm kinda nervous._

"Beth you ride with us?", asked Alice. She already knew I'd say no and that Damon was coming to get me in a bit. They left, and an hour later Damon arrived. Wow he was dashing! He was wearing black trousers with a satiny dark grey long sleeved shirt. He smelled sexy too.

* * *

Damon kissed her. Right in front of Matt. "Ready to go Beth?", he extended his arm for her to grab.

"Yes I am. You look smashing! Matt, if you need anything, don't call...close up in an hour okay. Bring Caroline down to the party later.", Beth waved good bye to Matt, and left with her stallion.

As Damon opened the car door for Beth, he grabbed her closely to him. He kissed her passionately on the mouth and then neck. Damon pushed her up against the opened door, and damn nearly took her right there. As he hiked up her dress past her thighs, he then whispered in her ear, "Beth you look beautiful. I would love to blow off my own party to spend every minute of tonight with just you." He was in a party mood, wanting to get all down with the ladies, but he did want to be alone very alone again with Beth. Damon was enjoying all of Beth's qualities. He's never found a woman like her ever until now.

_Beth drive every part of me crazy! I have never fallen like this for a – woman before! What is wrong with me? Damon your a total stud, you have an I don't give a shit about anyone attitude, but this Beth drives me insane! Kinda the same way her cousin Bella did too. They are so much alike. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to her. Bella got boring when she went all googly eyed for Ed. I hope this doesn't happen with Beth and I. Beth makes me feel...human._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters mentioned, however the made up ones are mine._**

"_The world is a vampire, ready to drain..." Must have been Emmett to pick such an ironic song. _

As we walk into the Salvatore Mansion, the music was booming throughout and everyone there looked like they were having a blast. Damon and Beth walked into the grand gathering room. Alice handed Beth a Vodka and Cranberry Juice...Beth's favorite cocktail.

"Thanks Alice!", Beth had to shout a tad. She skimmed the room for a place to park, and that's when Damon grabbed her "over night bag" then disappeared. She could only assume that he brought the bag to his suite. A while later Elena came up to me.

Elena was wearing a short black dress that was very sexy. "Beth, I'm so glad you are here. Come, let me give you a tour." I hesitated a bit, then Alice and Rosalie came up behind me and wanted to see more of this gorgeous mansion.

We already new the front foyer and the grand gathering room – which many parties had been held. As we passed through the grand gathering room, we entered the large dining hall that surely could hold fifty people, the rich crimson colored mahogany wood throughout the mansion was beautifully polished and there was not a speck of dust anywhere. We then entered the restaurant size kitchen.

"OMG! This kitchen is huge!", all 3 ladies screeched as Elena laughed.

Behind the kitchen was a private wing. A wing for the staff – the chef and the 2 maids. There was also a staircase to the second floor. We made the climb of 2 sets of stairs, and noticed the family portraits as we went up step by step. You could tell where both Damon and Stefan received there most handsome features from. Their father, Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore was a very distinguished man with strongly chiseled jawline and thick dark hair, and softness in their smiles and eyes must have been attributes from their mother, who's pictures were not visable.

Once we reached the second floor, to the immediate left was a large door, to the assumption would be a suite. "This is Stefan's suite.", as Elena opened the door our mouths hung to the floor. His king sized bed was neatly made with dark browns and cream shades, his den had shelves from the floor to ceiling filled with many many books, and as we entered his master bath it modernly decorated with titanium furnishings and a intimately welcoming tub for 2. It had a crisp linen smell which was really refreshing. Elena then lead her pack of ladies to the far wing of the hall, then stopped and knocked on the door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in.", a voice called from the other side of the door. As Elena opened the door, again our jaws dropped, but this time more so in awe. It was darkly decorated with black, many shades of blue and grey. The king sized four post bed was decorated with many different flower petals, and on the end tables were lit black cherry scented candels. The ladies nudged me, "Guess we know where you're sleeping tonight."

_I guess I now know as well. Damon had his room so sexually inviting that I didn't want to go back downstairs to the party, but eventually we all did. Where is he? We all know we heard Damon's voice, but has yet to be seen since he and I arrived. Beth thought. _

* * *

His master bathroom was quite similar in décor as to Stefan's, except for all the lit black cherry scented and cream colored candels everywhere. Damon had a waterfall like shower, and his bathtub was made of granite and marble. Very intimate indeed. We then like in Stefan's room entered Damon's den, and that's when I realized I was left alone. The girls all snuck away without a sound.

_Tap tap tap, I felt on my shoulder, and as I turned around my lips were met with his. The way Damon kissed me soft and passionately, made me quiver. I was alone with Damon in his suite. Hmmmm..._

"You do know we don't have to go downstairs right? I mean doesn't it look sexually inviting in here? Anna, my maid was sure to have everything perfectly decorated for this evening.", Damon asked then kissed me some more.

_Oh yes Damon, I want to stay here tonight with you. I thought, then was sure he could read my mind._

"Damon, are we, you know, am I, your girlfriend or just another woman under your spell? I love, the way you have been around a lot lately, and the time you spend with me is sweet. But, I need to know...what am I to you?", Beth softly asked looking into his icy blue eyes. She didn't want to sound pushy, for guys like Damon especially of the vampire origin may get a little on edge with so many questions so fast.

Grabbing her close, knew he couldn't compel Beth, nor did he try, "Beth, something about you drives everything about me insane. I can't stop thinking about you, and often feel like we've had a strong connection possibly from a lifetime ago – when I was like you – human. I will admit I had similar feelings for Bella at some point during our relationship, but nothing as strong and intense as with you."

"Oh Damon, I want you, I want you to feel like you can be human again with me.", she said then kissed him on his soft cool lips. Just then he pulled away, and she had a confused look.

_Oh no what was it now? Did I come across to needy? Damn it Beth! You should know better when it comes to vampire men!_

Damon turned away. "Beth, I have strong feelings for you, trust me very strong. I've been hurt so badly when has come to women, and that's why I developed the sense of take what I want and kill attitude. Beth, it's in my nature to kill, that's who I am and that's what I do. I really do want to trust myself to fall in love again. Enough talking, I need a distraction. Be my distraction.", as he lifted her up to take her to his bed.

"Wait, I...", Beth wanted to party, to let loose but Damon was showing his softer side. She decided to let him make her feel like the only woman in his world that mattered at all. At least for the time being.

"Elena, where's Damon and Beth?", asked Stefan. He should've known by now though. Stefan had a feeling that his older brother was falling hard and fast for Beth and was afraid for him too. Afraid that he would want something so bad that it made him ache, ache so much that he went on a "Damon" rampage. When Bella, ditched him for sparkle boy Eddy, he was already quite fond, very fond of Bella and in fact was feeling love for her. It hurt as if someone had staked him where his heart once beat.

_Damon, just don't hurt her, don't hurt Beth. She will be yours, take your time with her. Trust me brother. Don't ask how I know I just do. Be the better man that you've grown to be lately. It is a side I once knew when we were a lot younger, a better side, a softer side, a true Damon side._

* * *

"Care for a glass of Dom? I have everything, and really want to have a great evening with you Beth. Not to worry, I will be how you want me to be.", Damon assured her he was hers at least for tonight. He didn't want to join their guests, although he was well aware that everyone was having a good time. Knowing that they would join their guests, sometime soon, he just wanted to have a little alone time with Beth – his Beth. They lay on his bed kissing and caressing each other, starting to get a lot hotter suddenly, and he said, "Beth, let's slow down a notch. Not that I don't want to rip your dress off with my teeth babe, just I really would like to make sure our party guests aren't missing us too much.", he cockily raised his brow and gave Beth his devilish grin.

"Damon please, don't, let's not, well...I want you now. I want you to show me how you feel about me. Let me come in to you, into your mind, your heart. I've fallen in love before but not like this.", she said out loud to Damon without realizing what she said. _Oh my God, I just told Damon Salvatore that I'm falling in love with him. This is too soon, I'm just going to get hurt again, but I can't help it, he is wonderful to me. But he is the bad boy...the ones I am clearly supposed to stay away from, but I can't help it, he makes me feel desired, wanted, needed and loved._

_Beth said it, I know that's what I heard. Am I supposed to care this much about her? I really just wanted a "special girlfriend", nothing more nothing less. But I've let this go on for too long, very unusual for myself. Beth, oh how I want to tell you I love you too, but I just can't. _Damon was giving this love thing way too much thought, he decided to coax Beth into keeping their clothes on just a while longer. They straightened themselves and headed to his door. He loved kissing her that was true, he was even feeling more at ease in front of company doing so. Unfortunately, he had a strong ache in his jaw, only an ache a very thirsty vampire could feel. By kissing Beth on her beautifully tanned neck, his teeth were hurting and that was the real reason he had to stop their make-out session. Damon was worried he wouldn't be able to stop with her again.

"Stefan, can we have a bro to bro talk?", Damon suggested he and Stefan went for a trip to the woods. A fast and satisfying trip to the woods. Damon would settle for animal blood for a change tonight. He didn't want the usual B- down in the cellar, which completely caught himself off guard.

Stefan thought Damon was being strange, very strange lately. Usually a one night stand was just that. He noticed Damon's change recently and it honestly had him concerned...that he would eventually snap. "What's up?", Stefan inquired.

"I'm messed up! She makes me want to be a better man! If I'm a better man, I can't be who I really am – a killer. How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? Can you see the problem I am having? She's HOT! Something about her allows me to be – good.", Damon smirked.

"Damon, wow, you have it bad for Beth! Maybe now you can go with that. It would do us all some good. Tell her how you feel, girls like Beth don't stick around with pricks. My bad. She's got it bad for you too, Elena and Alice both told me earlier this evening. Alice told me some really interesting things, and I'll just leave it at that.", Stefan teased with his brother.

Damon pondered that statement. _Maybe I should go chat with Alice alone. She is a cute little pixie, too friendly and chipper for my liking but if she knows something that involves me and Beth, I'd like to know what it may be._

The boys went back to their house, and Damon went off searching for Alice. She was pouring a drink and alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Pixie girl. Can I chat with you?", Damon asked rather more insisted.

"Stefan, told you I saw something, didn't he? Ok, I've seen something about you. I know pretty much everything I want or even needed to know about you Damon. The thing I didn't see coming was how much you care for Beth. Damon, you're not at all the way you make yourself out to be, if fact you love being in love with someone, and love when that someone makes you feel loved in return. What I don't get is, seeing Beth wanting you so bad and how it makes her feel inside when you keep pushing her away today. One minute you want her and can't get enough, next minute you're doing a 180 and avoiding her...or at least trying hard too. You're only kidding yourself if you don't start acting upon those feelings and fast. Beth won't stay around too long if you keep this up. She too has been hurt in ways only she should tell you, when she's ready of course. Meeting you though has changed her too, and that is all I will say, so don't try to hoax any more info out of me.", Alice spilled probably a little too much already.

Damon was disappointed, you could see it in his blue eyes. He realized he didn't know Beth, and the possibilities of what's in store. He thought maybe this Alice was right. He returned to Beth who was dancing with Rosalie, Emmett, Caroline and Elena. He tried to hide what was driving him nuts by grinding up behind Beth. Ok this made him feel more like the usual Damon, the wilder side.

"Hey baby! Where'd you and Stef go? Man, Alice has been getting me drunk. If I didn't know her as well as I do, I would think she's getting me drunk and gonna take advantage of me.", Beth laughed, along with the others.

_Hmmm, now that would be a sight to see. Oh Damon, shut up! Well it would be, after all Alice was...cute. I know she's seeing every mental picture I'm having so I better behave._

Just then Alice, turned to him and winked.

"Did Elena show you all where the guest wing was? I'm to presume you're all staying tonight? Just want to let our chef have a head count on how much grub to make for brunch?", Damon eyed Beth in a way that said he wanted her and took her in his arms as they danced. He whispered something in her ear that made her cheeks about 40 shades of red. Even Alice turned red and laughed.

When the song ended, Damon excused himself along with his Beth to the rest of their friends for the rest of the night. They disappeared through the kitchen, where he lifted her up and kissed her all the way up the stairs, down the wing to his suite. He put her down once inside his room.

Beth excused herself to use his bathroom. She wanted to put something a little more comfortable on. Not like the loose flowing summer dress she was wearing wasn't, but after seeing Damon's suite earlier, she knew what she needed to do. Beth removed her dress. Wearing a plunging strapless electric blue bra, matching thong with garter and hosery, she opened the bathroom door. There he was, shirt already unbuttoned and standing right in front of Beth licking his lips amd clearly excited by the bulge in his pants.

_I hope I'm not being to forward. Oh who am I kidding, I want him to know that I plan to rock his world tonight! If this blue number doesn't make him want me then I give up. Nah, I love to welcome a challenge, especially from the bad boy who I honestly thought would've been onto the next little vixen in his sight. Damon didn't strike me as the one, nevermind the one to stick around this long. He's Damon Salvatore, eternal stud. I mean, why me? Why not me? Hell I am one sexy bitch!_

* * *

Beth kissed Damon. With great heat and passion, as she ran her one hand through his tousled hair and the other on his package. He moaned loud with extreme pleasure. Damon wanted the one to be in charge, but when Beth came out wearing that little blue outfit, and kissing him and groping him madly, he let her back him up onto the bed.

"Music, I need something hot. I wanna show you something I know you'll love Mr. Salvatore.", she pushed him hard on to his pillows. Damon grabbed his remote to his jacked up sound system, and pressed play.

"_I'm a slave for you...", by Brittany Spears came on._

"Ummmm perrrfect. Just one more thing, take off your clothes NOW! Lie back, do not touch me, and just enjoy. Now that I got that off my chest, I can start.", Beth stammered. She wanted to be in control of this situation, and with a little knock at the door, she told her to come in. While Damon and Stefan were having their heart to heart, Beth was having a chat with Damon's sexy little maid. Jess was a latina, young and very sexy. She was compelled a time or 2 for "Damon's use", and I knew it. It would be hard to believe that Damon never "tapped" her. The 2 women conjured up a plan, and Jess knew when to knock – she was right on cue. What Damon didn't know was that Beth did a little burlesque dancing back in Vegas for a few years and that's what paid her way through college. So she picked up a thing or 2 about sexual seduction.

"Jess, we don't need anything. You can come back in the morning.", Damon tried waving her off, but it was not working. Instead Jess grabbed Beth by the hand and lead her to the long old oak table at the foot of his bed. The 2 women then stood on top it and started swaying to the music. "Wait, what are you too doing? I mean by all means I like where this is headed, but...", Damon was told to shut up and watch. Both were wearing similar outfits which Damon was very intrigued by. More so when they moved closely and started grinding softly against each other. Jess made a move for Beth's neck, and there she started to kiss her, and slid one hand to cup her breast. Beth welcomed the pleasure, the intensity in Jess's kiss, so she returned the favour. Slowly, not taking their eyes off of Damon the whole time, Beth caressed Jess's breasts slowly moving her mouth to kiss them. She didn't go any further than sucking and kissing Jess's breasts, neither did Jess. This was part of seduction process. Beth grabbed Jess and pulled her on top the bed so both were dancing, swaying and kissing each other, hovered above Damon.

Damon, about to explode, decided he needed to be part of this, he wanted to compel Jess to stay and be their slave tonight, but didn't. All this touching and kissing was a complete turn on. What man wouldn't want this? Instead he reached for his wallet, and grabbed a couple hundred dollar bills, placed them in both women's thongs, kissed Jess intensely for a moment in front of Beth then she left.

Throwing Beth down on the bed, Damon wanted his turn. He wanted to show Beth how hot Beth and Jess made him. He started by un-clipping her garter from the hosery and removing each one slowly as he kissed each toe to top of her thighs. Aching to move his mouth higher into her crevice, he removed her garter and sexy thong. Damon was trying hard now not to dive into her sweet smelling bottom, so he moved higher to caress her beautiful round and full breasts. One click the bra was thrown across the room. He moved his gorgeous mouth to her nipples and swirled his tongue around the excited little peeks. All while rubbing her breasts with his hands, he started grinding her hard, in a way that made him on impact thrust his already very hard cock into her. She moaned with satisfaction, she could wake the dead with the volume of her moans. Damon loved not taking his eyes off of Beth as she wiggled, and thrust her own hips in motion with his own. "Beth, I'm, I'm, oohhh Beth!", he moaned.

* * *

Beth didn't want him to stop, she could handle a lot more of this. "Damon, don't ever stop making love to me!", she moaned out, loud enough for him to hear.

"Beth, I won't. You do know what I am, and that I'm pretty sure I can do this for all my eternity right?", Damon cockily teased her. "Beth you drive me crazy, insane, I want to love you, and I am not sure I can love you the way you deserve to be loved.", he said as he kissed her softly on her mouth. "I haven't felt this way about a woman in so long, that I've forgotten what it is like to love, to be in love. It's a dilema, I've been fighting with since I met you that day you moved into town. The way you move, smile, smell, it's like a drug to me. You don't deserve a monster like me. I can't be me when I'm with you and believe me I've been fighting with myself for a while now.", he kissed Beth. He was in love with her and knew it too.

"Dude, all I asked was for you not to stop banging me, I didn't ask you to fall in love or tell me you love me. I'm teasing you, I've fallen in love yet again with a sexy vampire man that I hate being without. When I wake up in the morning, I hate it when your gone.", Beth confessed to Damon.

Damon wasn't sure how to tell her he felt the same. This wasn't something he did, if ever really. But here it goes. "My Beth, my dear, my lover, don't hurt me and I won't have to kill you.", he joked as he ran his lips over her neck. Oh the ache her neck gave him, he didn't know how much longer he could be without her – blood. "I love you." _There I told her you happy now? I hope this wasn't too soon. _Damon continued to kiss Beth, and rolled her around over and over again for the next few hours.

He was always interested in watching women as they fell asleep in his arms, they way the breathed made him truly fascinated and miss that himself. As Beth rolled over facing away from him, she said, " Damon I love you too. Good night my love." Then she softly snored as she slept with his arms wrapped around her.

Damon kissed her head, "Sweet dreams my Beth."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters mentioned, however the made up ones are mine._**

Beth awoke to kisses along her back, shoulder, and then a lingering kiss on her neck. She could smell his mint fresh breath. "Good morning Damon.", she rolled over to kiss him on the lips. "What time is it? I can't tell because it's so dark in here."

"Beth, it's nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon. You in a rush to leave?", joked Damon.

"No, but aren't we supposed to be having a big brunch? What about everyone else? Are they still here?", Beth asked. She really was hoping to hang out some more with everyone. On the bright side, she could lay here in bed all day with Damon. He really was a ladies man after all. _May that was his problem. _She thought.

Damon wanted to do whatever she desired today. He really had no rush, and pretty much all the time in the world for her. He heard her cell phone ring. "Beth, I do believe your cell is ringing." Beth couldn't hear it, but she guessed with Damon's supersonic hearing anything was possible.

_Ring ring ring..._

"Beth is that you? It's me Bella. Ed and I are at your house, but well, you aren't.", Bella was in town finally able to see her cousin. "Where are you? Can we meet up?"

_Oh shit. How am I gonna break it to Bella that, well, I'm dating, no I'm in love with her ex? Ah screw it...might as well not hide it anymore. She probably already knows because of Alice. I've tried my hardest to block my thoughts from everyone, 'cause I never knew who would be seeing them. That's why I haven't told Damon yet everything there is to know. Damn, Damon should've figured it out by now...I mean being Bella's cousin and all. I'd better tell him myself._

"Beth? Hello? Are you there?", Bella asked after a long pause.

Beth replied, "Yeah let's meet up at the Grill. We definitely have a tonne to talk about. You'll see what I mean later. How's 6?

"Damon, I need to talk to you about something. Now, I know you hate all the details and shit, but this...well, should come from my lips.", Beth said calmly watching Damon. His eyes gave that ok, what's up kind of look.

"Ok, so, I know your a vampire and I know how you have some pretty interesting characteristics that come with being a vampire. Hmm, how would you feel to learn I have some "powers" of my own?", Beth asked.

_What is she talking about? Beth has powers? She's Bella's cousin, and she had...oh boy, this can't be good. _As Damon thought about the conversation he just overheard.

"Shoot. It can't be as bad as me being a vampire – a really bad vampire, could it?", Damon was extremely curious to know more about Beth. But as the saying goes, "curiosity_ killed the cat"._

Beth sat up in his bed and looked at him with her big brown eyes. She started curling a piece of her golden blonde hair around her finger, then began. As nervous as she was getting involved with yet another vampire, she had to let Damon know about her mysterious past.

* * *

"Damon, you remember how the night you first drove me home, and well tried to compel me to "sleep" with you, but couldn't not matter how many times you tried that night? Yes, I know you tried that, and I already did have a feeling you might be of "vampire" decent but only when I asked you if you were you confirmed it. Knowing you dated Bella, you also know she couldn't be compelled either, nor her mind read, blah blah blah...there's a reason behind it, and I'm sure it will blow your mind. Haven't you wondered why it is that you aren't your bad ass self around me? Or at least how hard it is? Damon, I come from a long ancestry of...", Damon cut her off. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore.

Beth kissed him and assured him that he wanted to hear this. "Hun, I'm what most people think is totally mythological, I'm fully human yes fully, but also one quarter witch. The human part is from both my parents, and the witch part is my mother's side. She herself is neither, it skipped her generation and plopped into mine. I'm not just any witch, apparently I some super-being powers that well seem to attract – men like you – vampires." She watched his expression go from curious to very interested in what else she may have to say.

He the responded, "Your a witch? No way. Really that's what your big secret is?", he teased her. _I can totally handle her being a witch no problemo. _"Beth, are you saying you put a spell on me, that is why I am the way I am lately? I mean whatever that's totally cool, but why did you want me to know?"

"Damon, hun, being the witch part isn't the hard part. It's the super-being part. Come here.", she said as she flipped her hair from her neck exposing it to him. "If you want please feel free to insert fangs here.", as she pointed to her throbbing vena cava. Beth really wanted him to feel what she wanted, what she was trying to explain but the only way would be by a demonstration.

Damon looked at her as if she was totally whacked. _Beth my love if I bite your beautiful neck, I'm afraid I won't ever stop and drain you of your existence. You can't tease a vampire. _He then looked at her for reassurance that this is what she really wanted him to do. Beth nodded, and he apologized for doing this and that he didn't ever want to hurt her. His jaw was aching as he brought his sensuous mouth down to her neck. The electrifying taste of Beth's blood threw him into frenzy. He never tasted anything like this before. Damon stopped drinking when he passed out. Her blood was indeed intoxicating.

"Baby, please wake up.", Beth said as she was brushing her fingers through his hair.

He jumped. "I had this dream that you let me bite you, and that well I got drunk while drinking your blood. It was a thoroughly amazing dream."

"Damon, it wasn't a dream. Here look at yourself. You have a lot of rosiness in your cheeks.", she handed her her make up compact mirror.

"What the? That's impossible. I haven't had natural coloring in my skin since...before I was turned.", Damon couldn't believe what he was looking at. His skin wasn't the creamy pale looking he was used to seeing for the past 175 years. He looked – human. "I feel well, I'm not sure I can explain what I am feeling other than hungry. No, not for your blood, for actual people food, and for people as food either. Want to get something to eat, I'm starving, I feel like I haven't eaten in a long time.", he smile and it was super sexy. It was true he hadn't felt this hungry in nearly 176 years. He ate regular food all the time, but that was when he had his "fill on human blood".

* * *

"Damon, would you be okay, if I also told you that we were meeting Bella and Edward at my Grill? It's okay if you're not up to it.", she asked him not sure how he'd feel about seeing Bella.

"Sure. Why not? She married sparkle boy didn't she? It would be cool to see her again. I don't know about well seeing Ed. I mean I was "involved" with his girlfriend when they started dating. This could be another intriguing evening. Do we need to go to your place to pick up anything?", Damon wanted to get cleaned up before going anywhere, and was thinking Beth wouldn't mind joining him with that. He walked into his washroom, and into the shower he turned around, "Well are you joining me?", he smirked at her.

Ten seconds later she was being lathered up with a sweet and cinnamon scented body wash. When he massaged her hair with this invigorating shampoo, she thought he must have done this a time or two. His intimate mannerisms were exquisite. Something, she hadn't felt with him until now. _"What did I do to him? He's so incredible. Too nice to be such the bad guy he proclaims to be."_ Beth was in his total control, whatever he wanted now, he would have.

"How did you know I love the smell of cinnamon?", she turned around facing him. She planted a nice wet one on his wet and parted mouth.

Damon then caressed her body as he drove his tongue between her lips. She was indeed his drug. He was intoxicated from her kisses alone. Grabbing her bottom, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Beth, oh I need you. I love this crazy feeling I've got. Words can't describe what I want to show you." He then took her back to his bed. Making love to Beth was incredible. This human like feeling was amazing. _Oh how I've missed being human. Wait a minute, I can feel myself making love to a woman to my woman. For once, I don't have this urge to bite down into any of her perfect body. _Damon hovered on top of her, exploring all the beautiful expressions on Beth's face as she moaned, it was like the sound of church bells ringing loudly.

_Oh I love you Damon. This is amazing, don't ever stop. What will you do when you find out that this feeling won't last forever. I can't even begin to tell you how this will change you, I love you Damon for who you are. I didn't want to change you. Oh Beth, how can you think about these things as he's worshipping your body. Damon's never been this way with a woman. I can read his mind and I'm trying hard not too. I still like the idea of mystery._

"Beth, I don't know what it is about you and this power you have over me, but I'm enjoying this very much. I've never...", he began to tell her, but she gave him the she already knew look.

Beth and Damon finished making love an hour later, re-showered, and got dressed. As the descended the staircase, Stefan stopped them. "Good afternoon you two. Damon can I talk to you for a minute?"

Damon looked at Beth and she gave him a kiss a said she'd grab a drink from the kitchen.

"Dude, next time your having all those sexy thoughts about Beth, could you please hush yourself. You guys have been the talk around the brunch table. Everyone of us heard everything, and even Alice saw everything. I mean EVERYTHING. Man, your glowing. What's going on? You look human.", Stefan joked.

"Did Alice mention what it is she saw to you? Did she mention the fact that Beth's quarter witch? Her blood made me pass out as if I was seriously intoxicated.", Damon told his brother.

* * *

"Damon! You drank Beth's blood? What the hell? Are you nuts? Do you not know what a witch's blood can do to a vampire? It makes you human. Well not fully human, but say something like 24 hours. You still have all your vampire perks too.", Stefan cautioned Damon.

Damon looked at Stefan as if he were completely insane. "Whoa, bro, you mean to tell me I really am human like right now? That's messed up, but it would explain my insatiable appetite right now. Hey I look gooood! We're off to the Grill. Thought Beth and I were gonna spend the whole day in bed until Bella called her. Meeting up with Bella and Edward. Later."

_Hmm, I could get used this human thing again. Damon really? You have it in your nature to kill to survive, hell even for the thrill of the kill. Slap out of it! Damn it all to hell, I love Beth and nothing will stop me from being with her._ There he goes again, thinking way too much of his issues. _I'm not gonna lose this woman to anyone. They would have to kill me first._

"Sweet-cheeks, you ready to go?", Damon threw her a wicked smile.

"Sure thing. C-ya later 'Lena, Alice and Jas!", waved Beth and wove her arm through Damon's.

Beth's mouth was watering. She couldn't help but keep gazing over at her eternal stud in the driver's seat. _Wow, last night was incredible. Wonder what's in store this evening?_

Damon caught her gaze, "Can I help you with something? You keep looking at me as if I'm a piece of meat.", laughed Damon. Funny how he's usually thinking the same thing about her. Not tonight though. She just continued to smile and then looked out the window. As they pulled up to the Mystic Grill, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Damon got out and opened her door.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go to my office and check messages. I should only be a few minutes. Why don't you go see Matt for a drink or two.", Beth walked down the hall to her office. Funny she would've thought he'd be right behind her ass by now.

_Ring ring ring..._

"Beth speaking, talk to me.", she answered her phone.

"Hey, we'll be there in about 15 minutes, ok?", Bella phoned to say her and her hubby were on their way.

Beth was kinda excited to see Bella. She hadn't seen her well in a while. Beth couldn't make to Bella's wedding, she was in moving process and setting up shop here in Mystic Falls. Laughing to herself, she can't believe that she's now dating Damon. They never ever dated anyone the other already did, until Damon. This should be fun. _I wonder how Eddy's gonna react to Damon's presence? I honestly don't give a shit. _

As she was about to kiss Damon's neck, he whipped around and beat her to it. "Hey gorgeous, shall we get our table?"

"Absolutely. Bella called and said they'd be here any...", Beth started to say, but when she looked up there they were walking in.

* * *

_I waved them over and that's when Damon turned around to see them approaching our table. Bella's mouth dropped. Well this should be just a great night. _"Matt send over a couple bottles of our finest red!"

"Oh my God! Why is Damon here? Why is he sitting there with my cousin? What did she get herself into?", Bella gasped to Edward.

Edward got all tensed up. Looks could kill and pretty sure Damon was the target. "Now Bella, let's not jump to any conclusions. Maybe he's just sitting there, keeping her company. Be nice."

Beth ran to Bella and gave her a huge hug, and patted her very pregnant looking belly. "Wow, didn't you guys just like get married a couple months ago? Is this why the wedding was a quick one?", poked Beth at Bella's tummy.

"Well, so glad to see you cuz. I've got lots to tell, but don't mind me asking, but what on earth is Damon Salvatore doing here, and sitting with you?", Bella asked cautiously.

"Bella, it's well, he's, I'm...oh fuck it, we're together. I know what your thinking already and trust me, things are extremely well between us. He's been nothing more shy of a perfect gentleman to me over the past month or so.", Beth told Bella. Damon grinned hearing every word, and got up to great Bella and Edward.

"Why hello, long time no see. Obviously, it's not mine.", Damon teased as he pointed to Bella's belly.

"Ha, ha, ha, Damon you're still a joker I see. You and Beth huh?", Edward said reaching out to shake Damon's hand. Edward laughed to himself. _What I can't feel anything wrong at all with Damon, this is unusual. He's giving off "good vibes", really weird._

"Edward, yes I have changed...a lot! Thanks to Miss Beth here.", Damon kissed Beth's hand.

"Miss Beth? Wow, Damon you have changed. Impressive. Did you compel her? No, I guess you couldn't do that to her either.", Bella laughed. "So, really, Beth, you and Damon? How did that happen?"

Damon rolled his eyes, and gave Edward the let's go get a drink nod. As odd as that seemed.

"Well, you know how I came here to take over your mom's restaurant and bar, I had this icy blue eyed admirer. Damon, would come in here every day and night, pretty much hitting on me each time. I didn't give into him until one night it was rather dark and late. He waited for me outside the club and coaxed me into a ride home. His incredible charm, had me invite him in for a few drinks. That's where things started getting intensely hot between us.", Beth was telling Bella about their meeting. "You know, it got way more interesting when Emmett met Damon...ha, ha, ha."

Bella laughed, she could only imagine what it would've been like to have seen that. "So, are the rest still here in town too?"

"Yes, Damon and his brother Stefan invited the clan to stay at Salvatore Mansion. It really is quite beautiful. No, I've only stayed there once and that was last night. My apologies for not getting your call. We've been expecting you guys days ago.", Beth inquired as to the delay.

* * *

"I sure hope you treat Beth better than Bella. You do know she is too part of my family now.", Edward gave Damon a friendly warning.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yes, sparkle boy, I'm treating Beth very well, in fact our shower earlier was hot! Seriously dude, I love her. I will never hurt her. She let me, no actually she invited me to bite her today. I thought it was totally weird, then I woke up as if I had a massive hangover. She was truly intoxicating. No, I never asked her, I didn't want to do this to her, at least not for a while."

Edward knew Damon's intentions with Beth were right. He also knew Damon would regret messing with the Cullen clan which now included Beth.

"Bella, so how far along are you exactly? Don't mean to pry, but you look like you're gonna pop soon.", Beth teased. "I thought, vampires couldn't well...you know."

"I guess this will go into the vampire history books then. I've been craving raw meat throughout this pregnancy. Mom and dad don't know yet, so please don't say anything. Charlie is still C.O.P. Right?", Bella was worried.

Beth thought about it a second, "Yes Uncle Charlie is still chief of police here. In fact he should be here this evening having his usual supper. Wow, nothing like a family reunion."

"Shit, he, he can't see me like – like this. He won't understand.", Bella was scared to see her father.

"Aww, Bella, things will be fine. Just tell him, that you really had to get married quickly because you were already prego, and Edward just did the honorable man thing to do...marry you.", comforted Beth.

Bella was unsure if that work. _What would Charlie think, after me telling him I was a virgin a while back before the wedding. Maybe he knows about the Cullens being vampires._

_The boys returned to the table with wine and well, apple juice for Bella. She would've rather have a bag of blood. Bella was craving everything raw, hell she'd eat it still mooing I'm sure. Damon excused himself when his cell rang._

"Stefan, what's up? I'm at the Grill, with Beth's family, ha, Bella's knocked up already. You guys coming down later?", Damon asked Stefan. When Stefan said he and Elena would be by later, Damon asked his baby brother to bring some O- for a little thirsty mama.

"Really, you want me to bring Bella some O-? Why?", Stefan laughed at the request.

"Over heard that she's craving everything raw. Looks like this is going to be a vampire change in history, and from what I gather she is still human to boot.", laughed Damon.

Damon wondered how the new baby thing or whatever it will be will impact on everyone's lives. This is a first of all. No one had any idea that this was even a possibility for vampires to make babies. _Babies + Vampires = Fresh Meat. Ok I know that was sick even for me to think of._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters mentioned, however the made up ones are mine._**

**(Sorry this chapter has taken so long to come out guys...family comes first and when it's one of your kids you take care of them first too, hope you all enjoy it and review please.)**

Stefan and Elena walked into the Grill just as Damon excused himself to chat quickly with Stefan. He then returned with what looked like a glass of red wine for Bella. "Here Bella, drink up. No, it's not wine but maybe something your little thing in there wants.", Damon pointed at her baby bump. Bella looked at Edward for reassurance, and when he gave her the okay nod she drank up.

"Oh my gosh! More! Now!", Bella had a trickle of blood in one corner of her mouth. We all laughed. _How did Damon know? Really, has he dealt with something like this before? Whatever, he's a lifesaver! _Bella was extremely satisfied with drinking the bag of O- dry. "Thanks Damon."

"Ah, it was nothing...besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one here that's curious to see this human vampire baby. You sure you guys can handle this? I've only ever seen one case and that was many years ago.", Damon shared with everyone. _Should be very interesting forgot that not only will this baby be vampire and human but also this super witch/warlock too. Hmm, maybe I should seal the deal with...fuck what am I thinking, this is nuts. Maybe, I should just quit while I'm ahead with Beth. No way! Beth is my everything._

Beth was looking at Damon in a way that made her want him even more. "Excuse me, Matt's calling me over. I'll be right back.", Beth went over to Matt at the bar.

"Beth, a late shipment came in and I just can't leave the bar to sign and stock it. Could you please meet the shipper out back?", asked Matt. He really didn't want to interrupt, but this was important.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Sure no problem, after all this is my bar." She walked backed to her guests and excused herself for about half an hour. Damon and Edward went to give her a hand. When the boys were finished, Edward went back to Bella who was chatting with...Charlie. Charlie had wandered in as Edward and Damon were helping Beth. Bella never got up from the table so looks like Charlie never got to see her belly yet.

"Hello Charlie. Nice to see you this evening.", Edward shook Charlie's hand.

"Ahh, sure great to see you too Ed.", Charlie said in a not so convincing tone. "Looks like you two are doing pretty good. Anything new? How was the...nevermind.", Charlie attempted to ask about Bella's and Edward's honeymoon. He's not stupid he did catch a glimpse of her belly, but if they weren't gonna say anything he wasn't needing to know yet either.

"Yeah about that dad, we, ahh, well...we're going to have a baby.", Bella quietly told her dad.

"Okay. Great, is this why the huge rush to get married?", inquired Charlie.

Bella and Edward looked at each other then replied, "Yes."

Charlie was a little disappointed about Bella lying about being a virgin when they got married, but glad they told him about his grand baby to be.

* * *

As Beth was finishing up with the paper work from the new shipment, Damon walked in and locked the door behind him. He gave her the questioning look with his brow. "You know, we can give Bella, Edward and Charlie a little more time to chat about the baby thing. I've overheard the whole conversation, and Edward kinda asked if I would mind giving them all a few minutes."

_Beth I just want to finish this evening with you back at your house. Where no one can hear a thing that's going on. You sure look ravishing tonight. _Damon thought as he went over turned her around on her chair away from her stack of papers and kissed her. "Beth let's go back to our table and join your family before I have a stronger urge to take you home."

She smiled and lead the way. "Sorry, but I really wasn't expecting this shipment until tomorrow morning. Thanks Damon and Edward with the stock room. Hi Uncle Charlie. Nice to see you again.", Beth leaned over and hugged him.

"Nice that you've been doing well in here Beth. Looks like The Mystic Grill is a success after all.", Charlie smiled and complemented Beth. "Bella, will you be here in town for a bit? Would be nice if you and Edward would come by and join me for dinner...maybe tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure dad, we'd love too. See you tomorrow around 5?", Bella replied a little nervously. She couldn't remember the last time her dad cooked or if he cooked at all any more. He kissed her cheek, shook hands again with Edward and said good night to everyone.

Beth noticed more people arriving and the place was getting packed. Jeremy was helping Matt out behind the bar tonight, and Caroline started waiting tables at 8:30pm. Beth had just offered her the job the other day to help her out with her college funding. Since her mom died, she's been schooling to get her mind off of things. Caroline was super and fast too. Rumor has it Mrs. Forbes was attacked by an animal on her vacation with her "female friend" while in Hawaii. "Hey guys, need anything at all I'm yours all night!", Caroline offered and winked.

"Thanks sweety. Don't worry about us, we got it all covered.", Damon teased. _Wow, Caroline is back to her perky self again. Wonder if she and Matt are still together? _

"Bella, how long are you guys in town for? You are more than welcome to stay at my house and for as long as you both want.", Beth offered her house to the newlyweds. Damon nudged her gently under the table. He was hoping they would spend the night alone at her place, but was cool with Bella and Ed taking over Beth's place. _Hell, Beth loved spending the night last night at my pad anyway._

"I wouldn't want us to feel like we are imposing.", as Edward glanced at Damon. He heard every thought and smiled.

"No, Edward, mikasa sukasa.", Beth joked. She really was excited to have Bella back in town. They could go shopping maybe for baby stuff and what not and catch up on everything. "Besides, Damon's bed is well, HUGE!"

"You are talking about his bed right?", Bella laughed along with everyone else. She then excused herself to the ladies room. Beth went with her. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon really is a great guy. Bella, I'm head over heels in love and it scares me. He makes me feel wanted, desired and loved in every way possible.", Beth gushed about Damon.

* * *

Bella was worried about everything these days, and now her cousin being very much involved with Damon Salvatore worried her even more. Damon was truly a ladies man, and knew every angle to use to get what he wanted and never hesitated in doing so. _Bella, stop worrying about Beth and Damon's relationship, he seems to be genuinely interested in Beth and actually he just may love her afterall. _"Beth, are you and Damon exclusive? Like, well, it's just you and him. He's not dating anyone else is he? Sorry, but I knew the what it now seems as the "older" Damon Salvatore, and he was very charming indeed and wild in every way...if I remember correctly.", she smiled.

Beth looked at Bella and grinned so big her cheeks hurt. "Bella, yes Damon is very good to me, and I've heard many interesting stories about his past, but I do believe this wild stallion has been tamed. Even if he hasn't yet, I am in love with Damon. I really do like his brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena has become one of my new BFF's. I'm enjoying my new home here in Mystic Falls, and don't worry about Uncle Charlie, I make sure he's taken care of too. So, you and Ed are going over to Uncle Charlie's for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, it's been too long. Are you sure we aren't imposing by staying at your house? We'd hate to be a bother. You should stay there too, after all there still is 2 more bedrooms right?", Bella asked.

"I want you both to stay as long as you like, heck forever if you want. I did convert the smallest room into a office/work-out room, and the other is made up with now a queen sized bed, private 3 piece bathroom, wall mounted flat screen with blu ray player. But you guys can have my room if you wish while you are here. If you're gonna be longer than a week just let me know, so that I can make sure there's enough groceries and fresh linens.", Beth hugged Bella.

"Before the boys come looking for us, we better get outta here.", Beth grabbed Bella by the arm. They opened the ladies room door and Beth got a text. _"Meet me in ur office in 2 min."-D_

Beth excused herself to meet Damon in her office. Bella went back to the table to be with Edward, and looks like Alice and Jasper arrived too.

"Hey sexy. Cmon on over here a minute.", Damon whispered and it was totally black in her office.

"Where are you my stud muffin?", Beth teased. She wondered what was up Mr. Salvatore's sleave this time.

"Over here on the couch.", he patted it and she made her way over to see nothing but the white's of his eyes flickering back at her.

Damon licked his lips in a way that drove Beth crazy. "Love, I hate to admit that I over heard the last bit of you chat with Bells, and I am sorry for that. Why don't you just let them have your place and move in with me? Yes, I know it may seem to soon, but I do have a huge mansion with plenty of extra rooms in case you feel you need one. Stefan's actually surprised you're not living with us yet.", Damon laughed. _I've never wanted someone as much as I want you Beth, and I don't wanna be without you even for a second. Damon stop thinking some other dude is gonna snatch her up away from you._

"Oh Damon, wow! That is quite the offer. I...need to think about that, and I really don't want you to think that I'm saying no. Just, last time I moved in with some guy I was dating, he turned out to be someone I didn't even know. I do love you Damon and want to be with you like all the time, just let me sleep on it, okay.", Beth kissed Damon.

* * *

"You lived with someone before?", Damon asked a little shocked but not bothered.

"Yes, and I really don't want to get into it baby. He means absolutely nothing to me and never will again.", Beth ended that conversation before Damon found out more than she wanted him to know about what had happened with her and Jacob.

"I know his name was Jacob. Sorry, I did my homework too Beth. Jacob is or was a wolf? I don't mean to pry, but...", Beth shut him up with some intense kissing that lead to a serious passionate quickie. _Damon I love you so much, but I really don't want you to know about how Jacob imprinted on me, and he thinks I belong to him no matter what or where I am and I do fear he will find me._

Edward was in the hall as Beth and Damon left her office. He wanted to talk to her about something. "Damon would you mind if I borrowed Beth for a few minutes?", Edward needed to talk to her and it seemed rather unusually important even for Edward.

"Sure.", Damon kissed Beth and smacked her bottom.

"Ed, what's up? Something wrong?", Beth was a little worried.

Edward really didn't want to worry Beth, but had to inform her of Alice's vision she had the other night. "Alice had a vision about you the other night. She said some trouble may be on it's way to find you here. I've already went to some locals who specialize in this situation and they will be on our look out squad. Beth, Jacob's looking for you.", Edward gave her a very sorry look. "Beth, it may be your best interest to stay with the Salvatore's for a bit. I would love to have a meeting tomorrow night after dinner with Charlie. Say 8 o'clock at Damon's?"

Beth nearly collapsed with the mention of his name. Edward caught her in time, and Damon was there at the scene in seconds. "Edward, you want to explain what the hell just happened?", Damon was pissed.

"I will explain everything tomorrow night at your house if that's okay around 8 o'clock. The rest of us Cullens in town will be there, along with a few locals you already know of quite well.", Edward assured Damon things would be fine.

"Sure thing Eddy. Hell we can have another shing ding and everyone's welcome again.", Damon said good-bye to everyone and took Beth back to his place.

Damon wanted to make sure now more than ever that Beth was going to be alright. When they arrived at Salvatore Mansion, Stefan and Elena were chillin' in the theater room watching '_The Lost Boys'. _"Stefan, can you chat for a bit? I'm hungry and need some company.", Damon insisted that Stefan join him on a hunt.

"Sure bro. I'll be an hour or so okay ladies.", Stefan kissed Elena on the cheek.

"Beth you'll be just fine here with 'Lena. Stef and I will be back in an hour or less.", Damon kissed her softly on the mouth. He really didn't like the idea of leaving her and Elena both alone in the mansion even if it was only an hour.

* * *

"Beth, what's going on? You look awfully pale, you want me to run you a bath or something?", Elena had a worried look on her face.

"My ex-boyfriend is looking for me, and Edward told me this evening before we left the Grill. This won't be good. Come with me to Damon's room and I'll explain a bit tonight, and then tomorrow the Cullens will be here along with Tyler, Mason and Jules.", Beth went with Elena up to Damon's suite.

Elena ran a hot bubble bath for Beth and helped her out of her clothes. _Wow Beth is sexy. Perfect actually. I wish my breasts were as full and perky as hers._ "Okay get in."

"Don't leave please stay here with me. No, you don't have to come into the bath, unless you want to. I just don't want to be alone right now. This whole Jacob thing has me upset. Did you know that Damon asked me to move in here with him?", Beth wanted company.

Elena took off her things and hopped in as if it were a hot tub party for two. "Yes, Stefan told me earlier. Damon is totally in love with you Beth. He's always talking about you when he's around and your not. Stef even says he is even wanting more but never told me what the more is. Wow, I'm jealous, Damon's tub is bigger than Stefan's.", Lena laughed.

They were washing each others hair when they heard a low throat clearing noise coming from the door way. Damon was there all grins and his brows wiggling. Stefan popped by the second he heard Damon's dirty little thoughts to see this for him self. "Ladies don't let us stop you.", Damon chuckled. Stefan punched him in the arm. "Ouch bro! Hey, they are having fun and haven't even made the effort to get out of my tub yet. Hmm, maybe I will join them.", Damon teased as he was unbuttoning his shirt. Again, Stefan jabbed him in the chest this time.

"Elena, would you mind leaving Damon and Beth alone? I do have a big tub we can share in my room, remember?", Stefan grabbed a robe and wrapped Elena in it and carried her swiftly away.

"Looks like you girls didn't want to be interupted, so I just stood there and watched. Your facial expressions when 'Lena was washing your beautiful golden locks seemed arousing. What were you thinking babe?", Damon caressed Beth's neck as he slipped into the tub behind her. He didn't want to stop himself from biting her sexy wet neck but felt he had to.

Beth turned around to face him. "Damon, she has great massaging hands. That's what I was thinking. What? Disappointed?", Beth began to straddle his hips and kissed him with hot passion. "Damon, after giving this thought, I want to move in...with you. Now, make love to me, before I change my mind about that too.", Beth simply didn't want to think about Jacob coming to find her, and sex with Damon was amazing and a perfect distraction. After they finished making love in his tub, they showered off, made love again in the shower, and he took her to bed. They weren't tired, so he offered to put on a movie and just cuddle.

_Ring ring ring..._

It was Tyler calling. Beth's answered her cell, "Hello Tyler. This is odd, what's up?"

"You at Damon's right? I'll be there in 10 minutes, and get everyone you can ASAP!", Tyler hung up.

"What did Ty want?", asked Damon.

* * *

"Tyler said he was on his way and we are to gather everyone for that meeting now.", Beth said upset and worried. Damon hopped out of bed and headed down the hall just to meet Stefan at his doorway.

"Shit, what the hell is going on Damon?", Stefan demanded.

"Stef, we got a problem with Beth's ex. He's found her and wants her back. He won't stop til he gets Beth back.", Damon knew what was going on because of Edward. "Everyone will be here in 10 minutes."

_Ding dong, ding dong..._

Damon answered the door wearing his black jeans. It was Tyler, Mason, Jules, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Bella were on their way too. "Come in."

Damon threw on his t-shirt, and Tyler began to explain what his pack came across. "I hate to do this to you all at this time of night. While out on a run with Mason and Jules, we came across an unfamiliar wolf scent. Knowing, that we all have a truce going on, I thought I would let you know. There is only 1 male from what we have picked up, but possibly 2 males."

"Jacob's here in Mystic Falls already? That can't be. No fricken' way!", Beth yelled.

"Beth, calm down. No he isn't here, not yet anyway. Mason and I picked up the scent about half a days run away. We are standing guard. Help would be great for we can't be certain, but we think this wolf can out do us.", Tyler said calmly.

"We've taken Jake and his pups on before and we can again!", piped in Emmett all pumped for a fight.

"No one will get to Beth, definitely with the strength in numbers here.", Stefan assured.

Beth was really upset. "Why does he want me? Why can't he just leave me alone? I hate hating him soo much!"

"I think I know why.", Bella said quietly. "Beth, he imprinted on you. When a wolf is so in love and has to have that special person it's like that person only and only ever will belong to him or her. He tried to with me, but it never worked. I am so very sorry. We thought he really loved you and was so good to you, until you moved in with him back in Forks. Can't understand why he became such an asshole though."

Beth was crying and ran off to be what she didn't want...alone. Alice, and the girls came to find her in the kitchen with a box of tissues.

"How did Jacob find me? I thought I was safe from him here.", Beth sobbed.

"Don't worry, you will be just fine here with Damon. We will have a chat before midnight tomorrow with Jacob and Seth.", Alice was very calm. Seeing the future was a good thing and we would all be aware in case something did go badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters mentioned, however the made up ones are mine._**

"Thanks man for the heads up.", Stefan thanked Tyler and pals for popping by. Jules also let the clan know they'd be on high alert waiting for Jake's pack to get there. In case they miss calculated the timing. "Now, can someone please tell us how serious this 'imprinting' thing is?"

Edward calmly spoke up, " From what Bella has told me, imprinting happens when either a male or female wolf has a insatiable desire to be with that special person they can't be without. It has happened in their pack before when one of the wolves even imprinted on a very young child. Anyways, from our understanding, Jacob tried to imprint here on Bella when, well, things happened while Bella and I were not together. It never worked, for she had already gone through the superhuman change."

"So Edward, why then has he imprinted on Beth? What does she have to do with the whole picture? I mean I get it that they dated and well things didn't go so great for them either, but really imprinting was that necessary?", Damon asked concerned.

_Why the hell is this happening to me? Wasn't hurting Bella enough? Imprinting on me? Jake really has some nerve! I'm going to kill him myself, if I get the chance of course._

"Beth, unfortunately there is way more to this story, and we wish we had more time to deal with telling you it more delicately.", Bella slowly began. "I know, this will be very uneasy to handle, for I know it was bad for me when I was told the same information. Beth, you and I are more than just cousins. After the horrific accident 3 years ago, you know the one where your parents sadly passed?"

_How could I forget? I was unable to eat, drink or sleep for what seemed like forever._

Bella was tearing up and continued, "Yes, about that time was when I also found out about us. Do you ever wonder about how it is that we look so similar and act the same way at times? I mean you are so much more outgoing than I ever was, but what I mean I guess is we both can feel each others pain, read each others thoughts, etc...Did my dad ever tell you about when he and my mother Renee split?"

"Not really other than her apparent drinking problem. Why?", Beth was starting to put things together and was really getting more upset.

"Renee was working late one night, and on the way home from work, she was attacked. My dad was notified by the chief of police Andy at the time, to go to the hospital. She had been raped, and beaten rather badly. From then on, she was on anti-depressants and started drinking, until a few months after the attack when she found out she was pregnant. Pregnant with twins.", Bella couldn't go on any more she was in pain watching her cousin Beth no her twin sister Beth crying hard.

* * *

Damon and Stefan's mouths both dropped. Theirs weren't the only ones, for not all of the Cullen clan knew everything up until this very moment. But Bella needed to go on with the rest of the story. " Beth I am so very sorry, that I'm the one that has had to tell you this. Renee always wants to put that night in the back of her head, where as Charlie regrets the decision that she made all those 21 years ago. Knowing they were having twins, and the fact that they were trying to have children of their own around the same time of the rape incident, she had DNA testing done the moment we were both born. I am older than you by nearly 16 minutes. DNA tests were back 3 weeks later, and well, showed that I was 99.9% their daughter and, that you were her daughter and not Charlies'. Charlie accepted it and did what he had to fight to keep you also, but Renee was destroyed, her heart ripped out by the man who raped her. Renee made Charlie sign off on the agreement to the State Child Protection Services to have you adopted out. The bright side was, you were adopted by Charlies' brother Andrew and his wife Elizabeth. That is how we remained so close all these years."

"WTF! Wait a minute I'm still trying to grasp the fact that we are twins! Never mind the fact that you've kept this from me. How could you Bells? I'm not mad at you just sad that you never told me until now? Why?", Beth was really upset, this was far too much for anyone person to take in. "What happened to, well, my biological father?"

Bella shock her head, "No one knows, just that he got away with the whole incident. No one even saw what had happened. Just that, if it weren't for a passerby named Billy Black, Renee may never have gotten to the hospital. Yes, the same Billy known as Jacobs' father."

"I need some air.", Beth walked out the back door of Salvatore Mansion. Damon was right behind her.

"Love, I honestly don't know what to say, but that I am never going to leave you. Don't be mad at Bella, at least you know the truth and that must have been hard for her too. It sure would explain why Charlie is so fatherly around you.", Damon grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Not now Damon. I love you, but I really need to be alone for a few minutes ok babe?", Beth kissed his cheek then walked down a path near the creek behind the Salvatore Mansion. She knew he'd be there in a flash if something happened.

_OMG! What is with my family? Can't I come from normal genes? Seriously? _

Then she let out a ear piercing scream of frustration. "Nooooooooooooooooo!" Within seconds Damon was holding her tight in his arms.

* * *

Damon then looked down stream and knew why Beth had screamed. Company had arrived a whole night earlier than anticipated. Stefan, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all saw Damon's expression and were out back in seconds as well. Rosalie stayed back with Bella, to protect her and the unborn baby.

"Jules, Mason, company's here, we need to get to Salvatore Creek!", shouted Tyler and the trio phased into their wolf forms.

Edward stood forward for he could read Jake's mind. "Jacob, please take Seth and go back to Forks. Beth has told you she does not love you and will never love you again. She now knows you have imprinted on her, but she is very much happily in love with Damon Salvatore.", as he nodded towards Damon.

"Jake, take your puppy pal and get the fuck off of our property! I will not think twice about tearing you both from limb to limb and then pissing on your ashes.", Damon snarled and bore his fangs.

"You fucking bloodsuckers are so naive. Honestly you think I am here alone with Seth? Pull-ease! Boys!", Jacob howled. Next thing you know, 4 other wolves appeared in full phase. Paul, Embry, Quil and Leah.

"Alice, I thought you said there was only the 2? Piece of cake, this will be easy. Alice take Beth back to the house ok?", Damon commanded.

"Jules, you being the most experienced with the wolf/vampire shit, watch the girls in the house please?", Mason shouted at Jules as he and Tyler approached the scene out back.

Alice and Beth went back to the house, closed all doors and windows. Jules came in the front door. "Ladies and Vampiresses, we've got more trouble than anticipated. I am gonna phase to help in protection in the house. Just in case things don't go well outside. That kid Jake and puppy pal Seth didn't come alone." Just then Jules phased into the most beautiful pure white wolf anyone had ever seen. She was gorgeous in both forms.

"Damon is it? I'm just here to collect what is mine, and we will be on our way home then. Beth belongs to me. She has since I first set eyes on her when her cousin Bella turned me down for sparkle boy over there.", Jacob laughed. "Hell, if it wasn't for my father, neither one of those girls wouldn't be here today! They owe it to my family to be part of it! So, hand over Beth and we promise no one will get hurt, not even a single hair will go missing. If you don't bring Beth back out here, well you won't see what'll happen next!"

* * *

Edward and Damon exchanged glances. "Fuck you and your wolf pack!"

Leah sprung at Damon, but his reflexes caught her mid-stride and ripped out her heart. "Next!", he laughed.

With that, the vicious attacks between wolves and vampires began and ended in a matter of 5 minutes. "C'mon seriously? Jacob this is all you and your pups are capable of? I will cut you a deal and just this one time, you go back to where ever the hell you are from, and never ever appear around here again. You may go now!", Damon compelled Jacob and he turned and ran out of sight.

"Dude that was off the hook! Seriously, how the hell did you manage to scare Jacob the puppy?", Emmett beamed.

"Damon, you do know he will be back again right?", Edward asked.

"He will yes be back again, but Alice tells me not for a long time, then again we all know that could change too.", Jasper calmly said in his rich southern accent.

"Some of you, like Jasper, may know that Damon and I are what are known as 'Originals'. We come from the longest line of vampires ever known. This Volturi clan or coven, still bow down to us the 'Originals'.", Stefan explained. Just as the Cullens were thinking the Volturi were bad enough, now they had to deal with 'Originals' also.

" I need to get back to my Beth.", Damon ran at super vampire speed into the house. He grabbed Beth in his arms and carried her to his room. "Beth, my love, it's over. Jake will not bother you or Bella or anyone else for that matter. He has lost all his 'brotherhood' and man it didn't take long at all. I am going to stay here with you and not go anywhere.", Damon kissed her lips and that calmed Beth down instantly.

Beth spoke quietly, "Damon I love you so much. I owe you my life. But, please can you go and get Bella. I need to talk to her for a moment."

In a flash he was out the door and downstairs and scooped up Bella carefully and returned with her. "Thanks, we will be fine Damon. This won't take long.", Bella said.

"Bella, my sister. I will always and have always loved you as a sister. Not just as my cousin. Something used to spark inside me every time we were together as kids, teens and even now. Now I know why, and I love you more than you can possibly imagine for that. But, what can I say, blondes have more fun!", Beth teased her then kissed and hugged her twin. They were fraternal twins but needless to say still blood bonded and twins.

* * *

"Aww, isn't this sweet! Edward we have ourselves a set of hot looking twins! Even if yours is knocked up! Hey how the hell is that possible anyway? I thought we couldn't you know...", Damon trailed off.

Edward laughed at the site of the twins hugging each other, and Damon's well Damon's slight innuendo. "Damon, apparently we are a first of the known to be having a vampire /human child. We honestly are not sure how this will turn out. I've done research, and the Volturi have caught wind of our situation too. They are very curious to meet our child once born, and Bella again once she is turned. Aro, the head of the Volturi coven, knows, feels, sees everything that goes on, and I am pretty certain there will be another visit sometime in the near future. Aro is itching to see what kind of powers that Bella, and if he catches wind which I am now pretty sure of of Beth too will possess as vampires. He cannot read, feel or see anything that goes on with her."

"As fascinating as this is, and trust me it is, I want to scoot your Bella out of my bedroom, so that I can bang your sister in law.", Damon said smoothly as he wiggled his brows.

"Perv!", Bella smacked his arm as she walked past Damon. She laughed her way downstairs with Edward. They joined the others and most were celebrating the victory and getting just sloshed.

"Damon, get your sexy ass over here and bang me already will ya? I mean don't make promises you can't keep. Besides, I need to relax and get my mind on to something way less tense.", Beth teased and was thrown face down into a pillow while Damon started banging her from behind. "Oh c'mon, I've had better!"

"Really? I don't think so my lady.", Damon kissed and made love to his Beth for what seemed like a few hours. He bit down on her neck to quench his thirst, and yet again as usual past out from the intoxication of her blood.

Beth laughed and wondered if he'd ever get used to the strange side effect he got from sucking on her neck. She passed out herself moments later.

_Knock knock knock..._

"Beth it's Elena. Can I come in?", Elena asked and knocked first this time.

"Sure, what time is it anyhow?", Beth rubbed her eyes and noticed Damon was already up and gone. He musta gone hunting with the boys. She then felt a really intense strange stomach pain. Thought maybe it was well that time of the month.

* * *

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!", screamed Bella from downstairs.

Everyone ran to her side. "Somethings wrong. My stomach hurts like a S.O.B. right now!", screamed Bella in pain. Then Rosalie noticed blood coming from Bella's groin area and belly. Alice gave Edward a vision for him and the boys to get back ASAP!

"OMG! What the hell! I feel like I'm being chewed up from the inside out!", Beth gasped trying to hold herself steady.

Next thing everyone saw shocked them all. Both twins were passing out fast. Seemed like Beth was feeling everything Bella was only she wasn't just feeling it, she looked like she was actually going through it herself. Edward had called Carlisle to come quick. Carlisle and Esme were due to be there later that afternoon, but he was desperately needed now. Carlisle then told Edward exactly what he needed to do or Bella would die.

"Rosalie please go get some thread, needle, hot water and towels.", Edward was instructing people now. "Damon or Stefan have you got blood on hand? I need 'A+' and about 6 bags now! Jasper, I need you to calm both ladies so Bella can have this baby now. Bella has to have this baby now, for the baby is literally killing her by chewing her internal organs."

Just then Bella passed completely out. As did Beth. Edward took his razor sharp teeth and cut into Bella's abdomen and got out their daughter. He passed her to Rosalie in which she took to clean up, then he proceed to clean her area up, bite his wrist so that the venom would go directly into her blood stream (saves a step), and sews her up good as new. He then directs his attention to Beth. He listened closely to her heart and then abdomen. Edward was surprised then looked at Damon. "Looks like the eternal stud is about to become the eternal father as well."

Everyone gasped.

"No way! No fucking way!", Damon beamed. "I mean this has never happened to me before! I didn't think...you mean Beth's having a baby right now too?"

"No, not right now, but by the slight little bump that wasn't there in the past week, I'd give it oh...3 months.", Edward laughed after all he just went through all of this.

"Beth my love, please wake up.", Damon kneeling beside her and kissed her lips. "I love you my Beth." Her eyes flickered open.

"Where's Renesme? I want to hold my niece please.", was all Beth asked for.

* * *

Edward looked at Beth, "We haven't named her yet. How did you know we would name her Renesme? Oh, and for the record, congrats to you also."

"Bella just told me and asked me to help in caring for Renesme as she will take sometime getting used to becoming a newborn vampire now. Thank-you Ed, I will love being your child's aunt.", Beth was glowing damn near blinding everyone in the room with the glow she was giving off. It was as if nothing happened.

"Sweety, that's not why Eddy was congratulating you on. Apparently, looks like we will be having a lil Salvatore of our own, or Swan I guess if that's what you want to keep as the child's last name. I'm cool with that.", Damon kissed her cheek.

Beth slapped him. "Are you kidding me? This is some sick ass joke Damon. You a father yeah right! C'mon now, ha ha jokes over guys!"

Alice then piped up, "Actually, there's more than 1 baby on the way...2 to be exact. Now, I need to hurry and make all the wedding and of course baby shower arrangements. You Swans...sheesh!"

"But we aren't...", Damon was interrupted yet again by Alice.

"Go upstairs get the damn ring and propose already...you know you were about to last night before...well...just go get it!", Alice bossed and took off with Jasper and Elena.

"Okay everyone, let's give them some space.", Stefan nudged Damon as he returned with their mother's ring the was bequeathed to Damon several years ago. Damon took Beth for a walk out back along the stream by the family gazebo.

"Beth, as you know I love you, and I will do everything in my power to love you for the rest of our lives together.", Damon got down on one knee. "Miss Beth Swan, will you do me the honor of harassing me for the rest of your life? Wait a minute, that didn't come out as planned...Miss Beth Swan, will you do me? Okay, I think I can get this right, after all 3rd time is a charm...Miss Beth Marie Swan, will you marry me?", he asked as he opened up a pretty old looking family ring box that contained a 5 carat princess cut hope diamond.

"Yes, Mr. Damon Antonio Salvatore I will take much pleasure in harassing you as your wife. I love you my eternal stud!", Beth and Damon kissed.

_**-Sorry this chapter took a while to come out. Spring break and kids are home...need I say more? Please review, for I do have a knock out of a Chapter 8 that will catch you all by surprise! XOXO Tatas**_


End file.
